Haunting Desire
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: She was the pride of the village, it was her downfall. Her smile, those eyes, the caring nature that kept you near. No one could resist, not that they wanted too. She left without a trace, but every question has an answer. Sakura Centric. SakuraxMulti
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You desire most what you can not have," the shadow smirked, "We shall see about that."

* * *

"Sakura-san we have an emergency!"

The addressed girl looked up to find nurses bringing in two severely injured jounin.

"Bring them over here!" the pinkette motioned to the empty beds in the next room. She identified the male jounin as Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, the gate guards. "What happened boys?" she asked as her petite hand glowed green over Kotetsu's abdomen assessing his injuries.

"We were ambushed," Izumo started. "We were on our way back and-" he stopped, holding his chest in pain.

"Don't strain yourself," Sakura stopped him, giving him a warm smile as she continued to send her soothing chakra through his partner's battered system. "I'll fix you guys up and have you outta here in no time."

"Thank you Sakura-san," Kotetsu mumbled with a pink tint on his cheeks as he stared up at the composed medic who was concentration on the damage of his body.

She smiled and moved on to Izumo, "You're welcome."

The girl healing these men was legendary to say the least. Know through all of the nations as apprentice of the fifth hokage and legendary Sanin, Tsunade. It was said that she had surpassed her in both medical skills and her amazing superhuman strength, all at the age of twenty. Along with her rigorous training her past experiences helped her excel in life.

Both of her parents passed away when she was sixteen when they were traveling in another country. She's still mourning their deaths but knows that they would want her to keep going even though they weren't around to watch her continue her path. The apparent 'love of her life' leaving her on a bench didn't really affect her performance in the long run. She got over him and it made her stronger.

'_Thank you Sasuke Uchiha,'_ she thought.

'_**Yeah and another thing: fuck him! He's missing out.'**_Her inner thought striking a pose.

Her looks did change, as expected. She was in no way the scrawny girl she grew up as. Her pink hair was past her shoulders and she had bangs off to the side. She grew taller but she still couldn't compare to her male friends. Her body also developed nicely along the way. She had hips and a good sized chest, not to be compared to Hinata's, but people would say she had a body that girls would die for and guys kill to lay their hands on. The only thing that remained relatively the same was her stunning jade eyes that could hold fire and compassion at the same time and her desire to help those in need.

Sakura looked down at Izumo, as she finished repairing his ripped chest. The nurses were already at work wrapping Kotetsu's abdomen. He was stabbed in the stomach going all the way through. He also broke his elbow in three different places as well as more minor stab wounds throughout his body. Izumo's injuries were about the same seriousness. He had a total of three gashes across his upper torso, one of which almost went entirely through his chest, one broken shin and a dislocated shoulder along with other more minor scratches.

Sakura exhaled and pulled her glowing hands away, "I stopped the bleeding along with closing up all of the gashes and stab wounds you both had. Kotetsu I repaired the three broken bones in your elbow so take it easy. It'll be a while until you can start using it again. Izumo you're right shin was a clean break so I did what I could as to bone reconstruction so you'll have to keep off it for a little while until it starts to do its own internal repair. Some therapy might speed up the healing process once you can stand again."

"Thank you, Sakura-san!" they said in unison as they both gave her appreciative smiles.

"You're welcome, guys. Now Izumo, let me relocate that shoulder for you and you guys can be on your way," Sakura replied signaling to the last of the man's injuries. She popped it right back into place with only a pained grunt from the jounin.

"Okay, now I hope I don't have to see you guys back in here any time soon," She said as she put away their charts and made her way to the door. "You'll have to stay the night, but I'll check up on you in the morning at we'll see how you're healing as progressed at that point."

The rest of the day was just relative check-ups and academy kids who didn't really know how to use their weapons, which was usually how her slowest days went with a little added research and a trip to her medical greenhouse. But no matter who came in the always requested Sakura was the one to take care of them. She was Konoha's special cherry blossom and the village, along with everyone in it, meant the world to her.

As she packed up her belongings, and the few files she was planning to take home to sweep through, she made her way to the front doors of the hospital to take her leave for the night. She smiled and waved at the receptionist as she passed by the desk who replied with a polite good-bye as she left.

"Time to go home," she breathed out as she felt the night air play across her skin and sweep through her pink locks.

'_**I hope you're not forgetting that we have important plans to meet up with people tonight,' **_her inner self reminded her.

'_Of course I haven't forgotten. What do you think has gotten me through this day?'_

'_**Well then put your shit in gear and get your ass back to your apartment. You're already late! And there are attractive people there! Go already!'**_

A smiled played on her lips as she sprinted to her apartment to get ready. As she ran her inner chanted on about 'going to meet our favorite _sexy_ men.'

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk watching as the elders walked into her office, "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with the least bit of interest possible as she shuffled through some of her latest paperwork.

"We are here to speak with you about the current status of the village," one of them stated as they stood in front of her desk. The other elder stepped forward, "There has been rumors about other villages being attacked by small groups of sound shinobis."

"What does this have to do with our village?" Tsunade inquired, as she dropped her papers onto her desk and rubbed her temples slowly, quite annoyed already with the elders.

"The thought has crossed our minds that they may consider an attack on our village as well," one replied looking to the other. "So we've been considering our weakest points," the other finished.

"And?" Tsunade lead on as she rotated their wrist in motion for them to continue.

"We only have one serious issue."

Tsunade groaned as she raised a blonde brow towards them, "And that would be?"

"Your apprentice."

* * *

Like it? Let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Duh.


	2. A night out

Hey guys! Here comes the second chapter, I really can't wait to get this story going it plagues me even in my dreams, AH! I wish I was Sakura

Special thanks to those first reviewers: DevilToBeLoved, MewmewInuSailorHeart, dragontamer ri-chan, angel897, himeko63, xXBlueDazeXx, LuVuRsToRiEs, 2plus2is4,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

"_The thought has crossed our minds that they may consider an attack on the village," one replied looking to the other._

"_So we've been considering our weakest points," the other finished._

"_And?" Tsunade lead on._

"_We only have one serious issue."_

_Tsunade groaned, "And that would be?"_

"_Your apprentice."_

* * *

Ch.2 A Night Out

Sakura unlocked the front door to her apartment and gracefully stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. A sigh escaped her lips as she looked around her home, empty.

It wasn't that it was a horrible looking place, it had all the essentials; two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room and etc. It's just that she was alone inside of it and she hated that. It ad never been the same since her parents died. She was pushed into living alone so young that it helped her grow up faster.

She tossed her files and other belongings onto her couch and tussled her hair. "Ok shower, then I'm out," she mumbled as she made her way to her bathroom.

Removing her clothing Sakura turned on the hot water and entered the shower. She let out a blissful sigh as the water hit her sore muscles and cascaded through her pink tresses and down her slim frame. Soap washed away the hard work left on her body and shampoo would make her pink locks shine again. After shutting off the water she stepped out and wrapped herself in a bath towel, making her way towards her bedroom.

"What to wear, what to wear," she mumbled to herself as she looked through her closet.

She glanced through her clothes and decided to go with a simple pair of black shorts, almost like the ones she would wear under her medical skirt except a bit longer and a v-neck white shirt with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. She paired this with her normal tall boots and brushed out her pink locks into a high ponytail so she wouldn't have to take time to dry her hair.

A noise was heard from the door almost like a scratching sound and Sakura went to investigate only to sense a familiar presence. Turning the knob, the door opened to reveal a very large beige dog.

"Akamaru!" Sakura exclaimed as the dog barked then jumped on her and began licking her face.

'_**Ick! Dog slobber! Get him off!'**_ inner Sakura complained.

A giggle escaped her lips, "It's nice to see you too boy!" she exclaimed as she stood up and brushed herself off, "Did Kiba send you?"

He barked and wagged his tail in reply as she scratched behind his ear.

"Well let's not keep him waiting," she replied exiting her house and locking the door. Akamaru walked closely to Sakura's side all the way to Ichiraku, almost looking protective. Akamaru's ear perked up when they both recognized a familiar voice that was yelling inside the restaurant.

"He didn't beat me he cheated! I am not paying for his ramen!"

Sakura's lips quirked into a faint smile as she found her blonde friend's rant amusing.

"I beat you fair and square, dickless," the artist replied.

She could only assume he had his signature fake smile plastered on his face. Sakura let a smile of her own grace her lips as she stood in the entrance of the ramen stand, "Naruto," she spoke, "If Sai beat you then you owe the man some dinner."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled ecstatically as he ran over to his pink haired friend and greeted her with a bone crushing hug.

She returned the sweet gesture and gave him a smile as he released her smaller form, "Don't think that hugging me will make people forget you owe Sai ramen."

"Aw, but Sakura-Chan," Naruto complained as he looked up at her with sapphire eyes, "He really did cheat!"

She just smiled and brushed her slender fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Sakura looked over her blonde friend. He had grown up to be a great man, and a great looking man. Blonde hair, sapphire eyes, tall muscular physic, and a smile that could warm anyone's heart. And with all of this, he _still_ wore his orange attire. Something she would never understand.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba yelled as he ran over to greet her and Akamaru.

"Hey Kiba," she replied as he pulled her into a hug. Sakura only came up to the dog-trainer's shoulder so as he hugged her she got a nice feel of his muscular chest against her cheek.

Sakura took in his sent of the outdoors and laughed, "Thanks for sending Akamaru to pick me up," she started as she turn to find the dog sitting at her feet. "I do love his company," Sakura said as she scratched Akamaru's ear, "But I could have easily made my way here on my own."

Sakura felt a rumbled through Kiba's chest signaling his amusment, "We both know that, but he really likes you and won't pass an opportunity to be near you."

Akamaru yipped happily in reply and wagged his large tail.

"Hag. Nice to see you again," Sai asked with his _partially_ fake smile.

She went up and greeted her artistic team mate. He hadn't changed much since they first met. The only thing that did change was that his emotions became more of his own instead of things he read from a book.

"Looking as ugly as ever I see," Sai remarked which earned him a sinister glare from Sakura and the other males. Sakura translated Sai's statement to 'You look nice, you always do.' She finally started taking the nickname as more of a compliment.

She poked the artists forearm and walked over to her two favorite geniuses, Neji and Shikamaru. The two had trained extremely hard and it paid off seeing as they were now both respectable ANBU captains. Sakura picked up Shikamaru's hobby of cloud watching when she had the time and Neji was one of her favorite sparring partners when they could both find the time in their busy schedules.

She greeted them each with a friendly smile, "How's it going guys? Top secret ANBU life treating you?"

"Decent," Shikamaru replied resting arms across the table he was sitting at.

"Agreed," remarked the Hyuga as he sat next to the cloud gazer, "How was your shift at the hospital today?"

"Eh, the usual. Kunai injuries and a couple of broken bones," She explained as she leaned against the table, "Only one serious situation."

"And I'm sure you handled it with no problems forehead girl," a high pitched voice exclaimed. Sakura turned her head and found Ino walking towards her, "Well hello to you too, pig."

Ino Yamanaka, her best friend over the years, didn't change much. Know for her love of the male population, was still a skillful ninja. She worked part time at the hospital and took over most of her families flower shop. She was currently dating Chouji and seemed fairly happy. As she released Ino from her hug, she gave Chouji a friendly smile as he escorted his girlfriend away to their table.

Naruto looked around and scratched his blonde locks, "So where's bush-"

"Do not fret!" a voice cut him off, "The green beats of Konoha is here to spread the wonderful spirit of youth!"

Sakura laughed as some sweat dropped. Lee had finally gotten over Sakura when he took Tenten out on a date. They've been happily dating ever since. Lee was the top ranked taijutsu specialist, next to his sensei, and was currently working as a genin sensei. The thought of having Lee as her sensei was laugh worthy. Tenten on the other hand as been working on training any and all shinobi will with all different kinds of weapons. Tenten sighed as she appeared in the doorway after him but smiled, "Hiya, Sakura!"

"Hey, Tenten. How goes the training these days?"

"Great!" she exclaimed, "I've developed some new weapon techniques that I'm dying to show you the next time we spar."

Sakura nodded in agreement as they all ordered drinks and ramen of course. After while Hinata and Shino showed up hand in hand. Yes, the quietest ninjas in Konoha ended up dating and were now engaged. Hinata mostly worked with her clan with all of their business while Shino was an active mission jounin.

Sakura exhaled slowly and reached for her drink as she watched the couples around her. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, "Now what has my favorite student looking so unhappy?"

Sakura let a smile play across her perfect lips, "The fact that you didn't show up earlier, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi knit his eyebrows together, "I'm no longer you sensei Sakura, plus when you call me that it makes me feel so much older than I am. Is that really what you want for me?"

She let out a light laugh, "Okay, _Kakashi_."

Kakashi gave her a smile, he loved the way she purred his name.

"Hey Kakashi quit hogging the pretty girls!" Genma called as he walked over to them and leaned next to Sakura giving her a smirk.

The corner of Sakura's mouth quirked up, "Nice to see you too, Genma."

"Always a pleasure Sakura," He replied with a sebon dangling from his lopsided grin.

She gave the older men a smile. They were in fact some of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha and she could see why. Kakashi may look older but he was very handsome for a thirty-two year old. He still fashioned his spiked gray hair and blue cloth mask along with his covered left eye. And old habits die hard, especially his hobby of reading smutty novels. The cursed orange 'Make Out Paradise' book never left his person. Genma also was older than he looked. He still styled his shaggy brown hair and bandana over top. He was known for being more intimate with women, not that Kakashi wasn't, Genma just liked to brag more.

"Hey, hey everyone!" Naruto called trying to get their attention, "This is the first time we've all been here in a long time! We should have a toast or something!"

Sakura smiled and rose her glass in air, "To being together." They all followed suit and rose their glasses, "To being together."

Everyone took a drink and continued what they were doing previously. As the night grew darker laughter filled the ramen stand as the shinobi told stories of previous missions and times growing up.

Sakura laughed as she took another drink, "Naruto you always used to cause trouble on missions. You got us in more trouble than any normal person should."

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba asked with a laugh, "He still does!"

"He's troublesome," Shikamaru said with a slight smirk.

"Aw Sakura-Chan!" Naruto complained as he hung his arm around her shoulders. "You're making me look bad! You can't blame everything on me."

"I guess you're right," she said to him with a warm smile. "I shouldn't be bashing the future Hokage. But you have to admit that most of the fights that were unnecessarily picked were all started because of you."

Naruto gave a triumphant smile as his teammate made the comment about his future statues but soon faulted into a nervous laugh as she mentioned his troublemaking. "Sakura-channnnn," he whined in embarrassment allowing the pinkette to only laugh in reply.

"They really have grown," Genma stated beside Kakashi as he leaned against the bar and watched the group.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed as he brushed a hand through his silver hair.

Sakura decided to take the ANBU exams and successfully passed but decided after while that her time was better spent at the hospital. Naruto on the other hand was gone so long he needed to catch up to the rest. But word spreads fast and as of a week ago Naruto was an official Jounin. Kakashi's eyes softened as he looked at Sakura again. He knew that Sasuke leaving took its toll on her but in reality; it made her stronger than any training ever could. She transformed into a beautiful woman who warmed the hearts of every member of the village, and she wasn't even aware.

"Alright," Sakura announced as she stretched out her arms. "I should get going. I do in fact have to be back at the hospital tomorrow while the rest of you get to lounge around and live your very relaxing and non-stressful lives."

"I'll be sure to come in for my routine check-up," Kiba purred as he gave Sakura a hug.

She just laugh in reply and pushed him away, "You're such a creep."

"Will you have time to train tomorrow?" the Hyuga prodigy asked as he moved towards her. She sighed and cocked her head, "I think I can pencil you in some time."

He gave her a rare smile as she walked over to her blonde friend.

"Sakura-Chan don't leave yet!" he protested pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

She smiled and lightly punched his arm, "I have to be at the hospital incase you get hurt during training or something, seeing as how you're picky about your nurse."

Naruto smiled, "Only you, Sakura-Chan."

The medic smiled and gave Sai a wave before she moved towards the exit followed by a certain Nara. "Walking with me Shikamaru?" she asked looking back at one of the top ANBU clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yes troublesome woman, I'm going to walk with you," he muttered walking next to her with his hands in his pockets and eyes looking up at the star filled sky.

"How have your missions been going lately?" she asked feeling the cold night air tickle her skin.

"They've been a drag," he replied cocking his head to the side looking at her through dull brown eyes. "No major missions which is getting some squads anxious."

Sakura's eyes dulled as she stared ahead, "So no one has any information on them?"

"No," he replied slowing his pace, "Which is even more unsettling."

The 'them' Sakura referred too? Akatsuki. Ever since she defeated the puppet master, Sasori, the organization had been relatively quiet. Except for the fact that it was rumored they were looking for a medic, specifically Sakura herself. After seeing her skill in defeating one of their top members those remaining made it clear that they were interested in her skills along with still capturing Naruto.

"But if they ever step foot in this village," Shikamaru started looking down to her. "I will personally destroy them."

It was understandable that Shikamaru held a grudge against them after they killed Asuma. What was even worse was that it had been heard the man he had supposedly killed was still alive. Sakura placed a hand on the lazy genius's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile. He placed a hand over hers and held it still gazing forward. They walked until they made it to her apartment and she stopped to give him a hug.

"Thanks for walking with me, Shikamaru," she said as she rested her arms around his midsection leaning her head against his chest. He held his arms around her back an in took her sweet aroma as she leaned against him, "It wasn't all that troublesome."

She smiled at him and walked into her apartment. Once inside she laid out her hospital uniform and extra clothes for training and headed off to sleep. Tomorrow would be quite eventful.

* * *

"What do you mean she's a threat?!" Tsunade demanded standing from her chair.

One of the elders cleared their throat, "It is true that she is a vital asset to the village with her medical experience, but the whole village has a strange sense to protect her from harm and it has become their weakness."

"And their weakness is the village's weakness," the other stated.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Tsunade began as she slammed her fist into her desk successfully cracking it. "Are you saying that my apprentice is the weakness of the Hidden leaf village?!"

"Yes."

"The villager's want to protect her has made her a weakness?" Tsunade asked giving them a hard look.

"Not just the villagers but the shinobi here as well," one stated while the other gave a curt nod. "It is likely to pose a larger problem than we want to deal with."

And with this statement, Tsunade cracked.

"We are protecting the nine tailed fox, damn it! And you fools are saying that a highly skilled medic ninja, that has rightfully earned the affection of her village, is now a bigger threat?!"

"Correct. If they are willing to do anything for her then they could possibly keep her safe by leaking valid information about the village to our enemies."

Tsunade shook her head and looked down at her desk, "You think to lowly of this village and it's shinobi. You don't think some people would to the same for other shinobi? For Naruto?"

"No," one stated abruptly. "People still view that boy as a container for something that destroyed the village years ago. They view your apprentice as something of high importance."

"And you think if the Akatsuki get a hold of Naruto that wont pose a problem?" the blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It would but at least the Akatsuki would no longer be targeting our village."

"Get out of my office," Tsunade demanded with a glare. "Now."

The two of them stood and made their way to the door but stopped before they exited.

"We will be back to deal with this Tsunade," one began. "With or without your consent."

The door closed and the Hokage slumped down into her chair.

The blonde looked at a picture on her desk. A picture of her and her pink haired student after she received the title of head doctor at the hospital.

A picture of the girl she would have to destroy in order to protect.

* * *

You guys should **READ** and **REVIEW**.

BTW check out my poll! And thanks for reading!


	3. Busy days

Hello again! I'm so glad people like this story!

Special Thanks to those reviewers: 2plus2is4, AkaEyes, Bone-Conjurer, dragontamer ri-chan, himeko63, SasoLOVE111, Mookkie.

P.S. Mookkie, I really appreciate the encouragement. It's exactly what I needed!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

"_It would but at least the Akatsuki would no longer be targeting our village."_

"_Get out of my office," Tsunade demanded with a glare, "Now."_

_The two of them stood and made their way to the door but stopped before they exited._

"_We _will_ be back to deal with this Tsunade," one began, "With or without your consent."_

_The door closed and the Hokage slumped down into her chair._

_The blonde looked at a picture on her desk. A picture of her and her pink haired student after she received the title of head doctor at the hospital._

_A picture of the girl she would have to destroy in order to protect._

* * *

Ch.3 Busy Days

Sakura woke up the early the next morning and began to get ready for her shift at the hospital. She jumped into the shower and lathered shampoo through her hair. After she was clean she dressed into her hospital uniform, she quickly combed through her pink tresses.

Going through her check list in her mind, the pinkette made her way down the empty streets to the hospital. _'Hospital, lunch break, more hospital 'til four, sparring with Neji, go back to the hospital, then home when I'm finished.'_

'_**You should really make time for us to go out and get laid,**_' her innered complained to her.

'_And you should really stop talking, but we don't always get what we want,'_ she replied back as she walked up to the front doors of the hospital.

"Good morning Haruno-san," the nurse waiting at the front desk greeted.

"Good morning," Sakura replied as she took the charts the nurse was holding.

"The two jounin from yesterday are waiting in their rooms for your final check so they can be released," she reminded leaving Sakura to her patients. She thanked the younger nurse and made her way through the bland white halls. Sakura was greeted with smiles as she entered the gate guards' rooms.

"Good morning Sakura-san," Kotetsu greeted sitting up in his bed. Izumo acknowledged her presence with a curt nod as she moved to the side of his bed first.

"Good morning gentlemen." After placing her charts on a side table she moved her glowing hands over Izumo's torso, closing her eyes in concentration. A short while later she opened her eyes and gave him a smile, "Everything is healing quite nicely so you should be able to get out of here today."

The head doctor moved over to Kotetsu and placed her glowing hands over his form.

"It looks like you're also in pretty good condition," she stated with a smile as she pulled her hands away. "You guys are free to go once you fill out your final paper work. Just remember to take it easy. Over working it gets you a one way ticket back in here with me."

"Thank you very much, Sakura-san," they thanked in unison as she grabbed her charts and left the room giving the duo a wave.

By the time lunch rolled around Sakura was already exhausted after healing a full squad of ANBU with severe enough injuries to need her assistance. The worn doctor made her way to her small office where she decided to take a small cat nap. She spread herself across the small couch and closed her eyes thinking she could sleep for about an hour. About fifteen minutes later, a light knocking came from her door. She groaned and turned to lie on her back with her hand across her forehead, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, doctor Haruno, but Kiba Inuzuka is here for his routine check-up and he insists on seeing only you," the nurse calmly explained.

'_**I'm going to neuter that mutt,'**_ her innered growled.

Sakura signed and looked up to the ceiling, "Just send him in here."

"Right away," came the nurse's quiet reply as she shuffled away from the door.

Soon after she left the door burst open revealing the handsome dog trainer.

"Good morning doc," he greeted, sprinting over to the couch and taking a seat next to her, "I'm ready to take my shirt off and let you examine me."

The pinkette couldn't help but chuckle but she decided to push him off the couch anyway. "You know you interrupted a very important meeting between me and this couch," she explained looking down on him from the couch as he lay on the floor.

That statement made the dog trainer sit straight up and give her a wicked smile.

"Well then why don't you get back to that _very_ important meeting and I'll join you." A giggle escaped her lips as Kiba fit onto the small couch juxtaposition to her, placing his arm around her waist.

'_**Alright!'**_ inner Sakura cheered. _**'This is going some where I want to be!'**_

"Down boy," she joked as she sat up from the couch. "Let's just give you that check-up."

He gave her a toothy grin as he stood from the couch, "Alright doc. Want me to strip now or later?"

Sakura shook her head, "Let's just go to an examination room _then_ you can strip, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied as he followed her out of the small office placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Where's Akamaru?" she asked, looking around for the large ball of fluff.

He smirked, "Couldn't have him stealing all of your attention, now could I?"

After Kiba's full check-up, and a good look at his rocking body, Sakura had about ten minutes left of her lunch break so she decided she would actually eat something. An apple was her lucky pick as she was immediately informed of an early child birth that required her assistance.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

By the time four o'clock rolled around, Sakura was beat. The pink haired doctor sat down leaning her back against the wall and looked up at the white ceilings. "Neji's going to beat my ass," she groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I was going to do that regardless of you being worn out or not."

Sakura held open one of her eyes to find Neji standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. She stood up with her hand on the wall in order to keep her balance, "I'm good let's go."

"I don't think that's a good idea," he replied smoothly as he walked over to her. "You have low chakra and I wouldn't plan on going easy on you."

A light chuckle escaped the doctor's lips, "I would never expect anything less from you."

He shook his head with a smirk and held out an arm for her to take, "We'll just work on chakra points then."

She gave him a smile as they walked out to the training field together. Once they reached the grassy fields they sat with their legs crossed across from each other.

"You know, as a doctor, that when chakra isn't flowing correctly, it may be blocked off," the Hyuga explained as he gazed at the head doctor. She nodded her head in agreement. "With your medical chakra, you have the ability to posses the gentle fist technique as well."

She looked at him with a bit of surprise, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied calmly. "The motions are similar to that of the Nerve attack jutsu you learned from Lady Tsunade. Although, since you don't posses the Byakugan, you'll have to have a large knowledge of chakra points."

Placing her hands in the grass, she leaned back looking at the sky, "And since I've been training with you for the past couple years, and I know how to unblock chakra points, it should be an easy technique for me."

"That is correct," he told her with a small smirk.

Sakura looked into Neji's pearly eyes and gave him a smile, "And when, I wonder, did you manage to figure this out?"

His smirk widened, "I've done my research Haruno. Now are you ready to learn, or are you too tired?"

She pushed herself of the grass and gave him smirk, "I'm just waiting for you."

After about an hour of practicing the new technique the duo took a break. "You're actually progressing much faster than I had expected," Neji explained as he leaned against a large tree. Sakura wiped some sweat off her forehead and gave him a cheeky smile, "Is that a compliment I'm hearing?"

He smirked, "Take it how you will."

The two stopped due to the presence of another. "Haruno-san!" the ninja called, "They need you back at the hospital!"

"Alright," she replied with a sigh. "I'll be there soon."

The ninja was gone as fast as he arrived, leaving Sakura alone once more with the Hyuga prodigy."Thanks for training with me today," she said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"It was nothing."

Once she was in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his midsection in an embrace. He placed his hands on her back and held her closer, "Would you like me to walk you to the hospital?"

She looked up into his pale eyes, "If you'd like."

As they reached the hospital she bid the Hyuga prodigy a good night. Once inside, surrounded by white walls once more, she was ushered into room containing something she always hated seeing.

An injured Naruto.

"Naruto!" she called with evident distress as she made her way over to his bed. "What did you do?!"

"We were only sparring, Sakura-Chan! I swear!" he explained as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

The ramen lover's arm was clearly broken and he had plenty of cuts and scratches all over his body. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, "You really need to be more careful. I swear, you give me a panic attack every time I see you on this bed."

He held her other hand with his uninjured arm and looked at her with his sapphire eyes, "I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. I don't ever mean to make you worry. If you want to blame someone, blame Sai!"

She laughed and gave him a warm smile, "Alright, let's just get you fixed up."

"Do your thing, Sakura-Chan!" he exclaimed as he lay back on the bed.

The pinkette switched to doctor mode as her hands sent cooling green chakra into her best friend's arm. Once she finished, she brushed back her pink locks from her face, "It wasn't too bad so the repair was easy. Just make sure your more careful, Naruto."

The blonde male stretched out his previously broken limb, for good measures, and gave the medic a smile, "Thanks Sakura-Chan! You're the best!"

"I know," she replied with a smile at she patted the blonde's head. She hugged Naruto and went to leave the room but she was stopped by his voice.

"When do you get off work, Sakura-Chan?"

Turning back to him she gave him a smile, "I'm done in about and hour. Are you walking me home?"

A signature smile appeared on his face, "Believe it. It'll take me that long to finish this release paper work anyway."

'_**Sucks for you.'**_

Once her rounds were finished she met her energetic blonde outside the hospital entrance. Naruto pulled her into his side and slung an arm around her shoulders, "You look really tired Sakura-Chan."

Sakura slid her eyes shut and wrapped one of her arms around his middle as her head leaned against him, "Well, unlike some people, _I've_ been working since the crack of dawn today."

He laughed sheepishly, "At least I'm not as lazy as Shikamaru."

"Yes but _he's_ an ANBU captain," she told him with a laugh, "He can pretty much do what he wants when he's not working."

"He's got it easy," Naruto grumbled as Sakura's place appeared in their view.

Once at the front door Sakura removed herself from Naruto's embrace and stood on her toes. Her lips connected with his forehead, "Thanks for walking me home Naruto, and be more careful when you're training!"

Naruto blushed and pulled her in for a hug as he mumbled a good bye.

Her tired legs pulled her through the door and trudged up the steps.

'_**You know you have just as long of a day tomorrow.'**_

'_You just have to be the bearer of bad news,'_ she groaned in reply as she closed the door to her bedroom.

'_**I wouldn't have it any other way,' **_her inner replied with a sly smirk.

'_Of course not.'_

* * *

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune's voice spoke, "You need to get this paper work finished."

The busty blonde continued to rub her temples and sigh, "I really can't do those right now. Get me some sake."

"You already had two whole bottles. You really need to finish these papers," the hokage's assistant pressed on.

"I don't care. Get me some damn sake, now!" the hokage demanded, slamming her fist onto her desk, slightly cracking it.

The dark haired assistant scurried from the room to fetch what her mentor asked, or more like demanded.

"I have to be the one to tell her," Tsunade whispered to herself. "If I don't, it may cause other complications."

'_Could she ever forgive me?'_

The hokage turned around in her chair and gazed out at the lights of the city. Her city.

She sighed, _'I would understand if she never did.'_

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for Sakura as the first light of day peaked through her window, waking her from her slumber.

Once she opened her eyes she felt familiar chakra presences downstairs. A smile appeared across her lips as she raked her hands through her pink strands.

'_**I smell breakfast,'**_ her inner sniffed. _**'Move your ass girl!'**_

She laughed tiredly and walked down the stairs into her kitchen. There stood Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi making breakfast in her kitchen.

'_A sight I thought I'd never see,'_ she thought with a smile.

'_**Breakfast made by our hot teammates,**_' her inner stated with a smile. _**'I could get used to this.'' **_

The pink haired doctor leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms with a smile, "If I had known I was going to have you guys over cooking me breakfast I would have cleaned up the place."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and ran over to the pinkette, engulfing her in a hug. "We don't care what your house looks like, Sakura-Chan," he told her as he pulled back and gave her a smile. "We just wanted to do something nice for you since you do so much for us."

She laughed, "Well you could have at least given me some noticed so I could be dressed properly."

It was then Kakashi's turn to chuckle, "I think my shirt looks just fine on you, Sakura."

All of her guy friends decided, as a birthday present, that they would give her one of their old T-shirts. This only happened only because they came to greet her one morning and all she wore was Naruto's shirt. They were jealous to say the least. So now it was a usual occurrence for the pinkette to wear these shirts to bed.

"So what are you making?" she asked as she moved behind Sai and tried to peek around him.

"All of your favorites, Hag," he answered as he turned to face her with a smile.

"Just go relax Sakura and we'll come get you when it's ready," Yamato told her as he shooed her off into the living room.

The medic sighed as she made her way over to a box of scrolls she needed to organize. Each scroll brought back its own memory of the mission or place she retrieved it from. Once she finished she flopped onto her couch and let her eyes slide closed.

'_**Open your eyes! Hot teammate at twelve o'clock!'**_ inner Sakura told her as she licked her lips.

She cracked an eye open to find Yamato holding out his hand for her to take. Taking it graciously, he led her into the kitchen where she sat down in one of her chairs placed around the table with plentiful amounts of breakfast foods. Inhaling all the delicious aromas, the pinkette let out a contented sigh.

"With the look of this, I guess I'd let you guys come do this more often," she told them as she took a bite of the crisp piece of bacon.

Naruto smiled widely as the others showed signs of their satisfaction.

"Itadakimasu!" they chanted together as they all began to dig in. After they finished every bit of food, the boys even helped clean up the mess they created in Sakura's kitchen.

"Hag, when is your lunch break tomorrow?" Sai questioned as the group waited out on the pinkette's porch.

A smile graced her features, "You're not sick of me yet?"

"Never," Kakashi answered simply with a slight crinkle to his mask.

"I have a break at noon," she replied as she leaned against the door frame.

Yamato gave her a wave, "We'll see you then."

"Bye Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled with an ecstatic wave as they left down the road.

Returning the gesture, she returned inside and prepared herself for her hospital shift.

* * *

"Grab me six packs of O blood and two packs of AB, now!"

The emergency room was in an utter state of panic as two teams were in need of urgent care returning from an A-rank mission. The pink haired doctor ran over to the huddle of nurses working over two of the ninjas, "Give me their statuses!"

"Nara Shikamaru: broken collarbone and wrist. One major stab wound in the right thigh and one minor in the left forearm," one replied.

"Damn it, Shika," she cursed and she placed her glowing hands over her friend. "What were you thinking?"

The lazy genius coughed and tried to give her a smile, "I was trying to protect those troublesome fools."

"Dr. Haruno!" one assistant called, "We need you over here!"

Following the call, she ended up at another familiar face.

"Yamanaka Ino: Four cracked ribs, shattered knee cap, gash on back of head, long gashes across arms and thighs."

"Jeez pig, you're gone for two days and you come back looking like hell," Sakura joked quietly as she started to heal her friend's bleeding head. The blonde returned a short laugh, "I still look great and you know it forehead."

Once things calmed down Sakura joined Shikamaru next to his bed, "What happened?"

"Tch, on our way back from retrieving a scroll we were ambushed," he told her quietly, his tone darkening near the end, "Such a drag."

"Who was it?" she asked with pending interest. His muddy eyes glared at the end of his hospital bed. Noticing his change in mood, she questioned him again, "Who?"

Dark brown looked seriously at curious jade.

"Akatsuki."

* * *

"It's been confirmed," an elderly voice spoke, "The Akatsuki are getting closer."

"He is right Tsunade," the other spoke to the Hokage. "Your apprentice has to go, immediately."

The Hokage remained silent, staring out at the village from her window. The elders, acknowledging her silence, began to leave.

"We leave this to you."

And they were gone.

A pregnant silence filled the office between the Sanin and her assistant.

"Shizune," her voice spoke finally.

"Yes milady?"

"Get me Haruno Sakura."

The brunette paused and spared a sympathetic glance towards her mentor, "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Sakura inhaled to calm herself, "Did they have a motive?"

"Nothing was made obvious but a couple idea runs through my mind," Shikamaru told her with brows knit together.

"Do you know who they were?" she asked, almost hesitant to hear the answer.

Shikamaru exhaled slowly, "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

She breathed a light curse before noticing a presence at the door.

"Sakura," Shizune called with an emotion the pinkette couldn't recognize. "Lady Tsunade would like to see you."

Nodding in reply she turned back to Shikamaru, giving his hand a quick squeeze before she left the room. As Sakura followed Shizune down the hallway, she could tell that something was off. Whether it was her tense shoulders or her lack of chatter and smiles, they were all dead giveaways.

'_What's going on?'_ she inquired to her inner.

'_**I'm not sure, but it's obviously nothing good.'**_

The dark haired medic knocked lightly on the thick wood door and opened it when she heard a reply. Shizune held the door for Sakura and stepped aside while the pinkette moved up to the large desk where her mentor sat.

"You wanted to see me, Shishou?" the jade eyed girl questioned trying not to show her rising anxiety.

The Hokage turned to face her student with a blank expression, "Yes, why don't you take a seat."

"I'll be fine standing, thanks," the doctor responded shortly.

'_**I've got a horrible feeling…'**_

"Sakura," she began with wavering emotions.

"Yes, Shinshou?"

"You need to leave the village, effective immediately."

'_**I hate it when I'm right.'**_

* * *

I apologize for taking forever, blah blah blah, but at least we can now get into the good stuff.

It makes me happy when you **READ** and **REVIEW**!

V


	4. Everyone but her is to blame

Hey y'all! Thanks again for those who are supporting this story!

Cool people: orochimaru's cherry blossom, Mookkie, AkaEyes, ChibiChocoholic23, DevilToBeLoved, SasoLOVE111, dragontamer ri-chan, Black-Alice-Stars, Lady Icicle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_Shizune held the door for Sakura and stepped aside while the pinkette moved up to the large desk where her mentor sat._

"_You wanted to see me Shinshou?" the jade eyed girl questioned trying not to show her rising anxiety._

_The Hokage turned to face her student with a blank expression, "Yes, why don't you take a seat."_

"_I'll be fine standing, thanks," the doctor responded shortly._

'**I've got a horrible feeling…'**

"_Sakura," she began with wavering emotions._

"_Yes Shinshou?"_

"_You need to leave the village, effective immediately."_

'**I hate it when I'm right.'**

* * *

Ch.4 Everyone but her is to blame

Sakura felt like the wind had be knocked out of her.

"S-shishou," she paused trying to make sense of the situation. "I don't understand."

Her apple colored eyes whipped from her mentor to Shizune with emotions neither of them ever wanted to see in the girl's eyes.

Shock, desolation, confusion, and absolute misery.

"You will need to pack up the necessities and be out of the village within the hour," she told her now ex-apprentice trying to hold a void expression. "I'm truly sorry Sakura."

Her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest.

'_She-she can't be serious. No. This is a _joke_! What reason could there possibly be for me to have to leave the village all together? What did I do?'_

She tried to ask why but when she opened her mouth, no words came out.

Her mentor predicted the question she was going to ask.

"We can't tell you exactly why you're being asked to leave but I can tell you that you have become," the blonde took in a breath as to brace herself for the next words to leave her mouth, "something of a threat to the safety of the village and some of us think it's best if you leave."

This is when her temper started to make itself known, "_Us_? Who exactly do you mean by _us_?"

"I can't disclose that information to you Sakura. You need to go pack your things," the Hokage told her as she stood from her desk and walked over to look out the back window. "And it might be best that you didn't see anyone before you leave."

"This has got to be some kind of joke, Shishou!" she spoke exasperatedly. "What have I done to be a damn _threat_?"

The blonde continued to look out at her village through the glass, "Absolutely nothing. I can not reveal any other information on the situation at hand so I suggest you use your time to pack."

The emotion of sadness could no longer be held back by the strong kunoichi as a tear made its way down her pale cheeks. She looked at her now ex-mentor and her thought to be friend before she swiftly exited the building.

The medic ninja failed to notice a similar tear rolling down her mentor's cheek.

'_I'm so sorry Sakura.'_

* * *

'_Why?'_ she asked herself as she jumped across the roofs quickly, letting her tears fall. _'Why me? Why is this happening to _me_?_

'_**There is obviously something she's keeping from us. The question remains, what is it?' **_her inner added trying to be the mature one of the situation.

'_You're right,'_ she told her innered as her house came into view. _'The fact still remains that I'm being exiled from a place I've lived my entire life; The place that holds everything, and everyone, that I love.'_

The pinkette slowly opened her front door and looked at her home. So many memories were made here. Some good, some funny, some sad but they were all important in her eyes.

The medic sighed and went to gather her things. Sakura quickly gathered the essentials; scrolls, weapons, minimal clothes, etc. As she made her way back to the front door her pace slowed.

'_I-I can't leave. I don't want too! This isn't fair!'_

'_**We can think about those things later. Right now we have to leave before we cause any other problems.'**_

'_What problems did I cause in the first place?' _she shot back. _'Why am I being forced to drop everything, my life, for a reason unknown to me?'_

'_**Think of it as a test,' **_her innered told her as her feet began to move again. _**'A test we just don't have to answers for right now.'**_

Her legs felt heavy as she exited her house, locking the door.

"Not like it matters," she whispered in a broken voice.

Her usually bright emerald eyes were now dull as they looked up at the sky.

'_They're going to hate me,' _she thought as her friends came to mind, '_I'll have left without saying anything to any of them. They're going to think I abandoned them…'_

Her thoughts stopped as tears began to once again form in her eyes, '_Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, Naruto….oh Naruto. He's going to hate me the most. I-I'm abandoning them. Not only them but the people of the village.'_

'_**There's nothing more we can do.'**_

Tears fell as she took off in a run. Away from her home, her friends, her village. Everything.

She made it out unseen and took one last look at the village she was no longer a part of.

'_**We **_**will**_** find out the reason,'**_ her inner told her with saddened determination, _**'And we **_**will**_** find a way to come back here.'**_

"I promise you that."

* * *

Unknown to the depressed pinkette there was a familiar face who saw her leave the village with tears in her eyes.

'_Better go ask Tsunade about this,'_ the male said to himself as he stood from his seat outside the women's bath house.

The older man walked to the Hokage tower with his long spiked white hair behind him covering the scrolls he held on his back.

He made his way up the steps and knocked on the door twice. He was greeted with the familiar face of Shizune, but something was off. She wasn't talkative and smiley like she usually was when he saw her.

"Tsunade," he greeted with a firm yet relaxed voice.

"Jiraiya," she returned solemnly as she only spared a glance at him from her desk. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Looking at his old teammate he could tell that she wasn't acting like herself.

"I was wondering", he began as he walked closer to her desk and place his hands on the end, "Why I saw your apprentice leaving the village with a bag on her back and an all too unhappy expression on her all to gorgeous face."

Their eyes met and Tsunade knew she couldn't fool her white haired friend with a lie.

"She had to leave the village," the hokage replied sadly. "It wasn't my decision."

Jiraiya looked shocked, "If it wasn't your decision Tsunade then why did she have to leave?"

Tsunade's expression turned bitter as she stood from her desk, "Those damn elder's and Danzou are the reason she's gone. I didn't want this to happen! Especially not to her. She doesn't deserve this, Jiraiya."

"Don't we all know that Tsunade," he told her with a bit of anger evident in his voice. "What are we going to do about the villagers? Her friends? Naruto?"

The Hokage braced herself against the wooden desk, "At this point I think its best for them to receive as little information as possible about the situation. All they need to know is that she's gone."

The two Sanins looked at each other with serious expressions.

"Will she ever be allowed back in the village?" Jiraiya asked quietly

The busty blonde sat back down and placed her head in her hands, "I don't know."

The toad sage began to make his way toward the door but turned to face his teammate once more, "Just remember Tsunade, You're the Hokage of this village. It's ultimately your decision for what happens to your people. And no matter what, Sakura will always be a part of the leaf village."

"I know," she whispered sadly as the other Sanin left her office.

* * *

"Lunch with Sakura-Chan, Lunch with Sakura-Chan!" Naruto sang as he and the rest of his team made their way to the hospital.

"Dickless, you're so obnoxious," Sai told him plainly as the large building cam into their view.

"Shut up Sai," the blonde told the artist. "Just because I'm excited to have lunch with the most beautiful Sakura-Chan, doesn't mean you have to ruin it for me!"

"That's odd," Yamato's voice spoke quietly from the back of the group.

"What is it, Yamato?" Kakashi asked, peaking up from his book.

"I can't sense Sakura at all in the hospital."

The rest of the team also tried to locate Sakura and didn't have any luck. The also tried screening the rest of the village with no luck again.

"Let's just ask the person at the front desk," Kakashi suggested as he pocketed his coveted orange book.

The passed through the front doors and walked up to the desk. The hospital looked like it was in utter chaos as nurses and doctors scurried through the halls.

"Excuse me," Kakashi spoke to one of the younger nurses at the desk.

The young girl blushed, "Y-yes?"

He placed hi elbow on the counter and gave her a crinkled smile under his mask, "Could you tell me where Dr. Sakura Haruno is at the moment?"

"Of course," she replied as she fumbled with the schedule sheets at her desk.

The girl looked through all the papers then back again, like she was missing something.

"Um, I'm sorry sir," she began as she looked back up at the group, "It seems Dr. Haruno no longer has a schedule here."

"That's impossible!" Naruto declared as he pushed his way to the front of the desk, "She's the head doctor here! I was just in here with her yesterday!"

"I-I'm sorry," she told them again as she stood from her desk chair, "Let me go see if I can find anything out. I'll just be a minute."

The nervous nurse quickly made her way away from the desk leaving the four team members waiting at the front of the hospital.

"Where could she have gone?" Sai asked as he looked around the halls.

Yamato looked just as confused, "This isn't like her at all."

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called as he saw his mentor walk outside passed the front doors.

The man slowly walked into the hospital and predicted the exact words that were about to come out of his student's mouth.

"Have you seen Sakura-Chan?"

The older male looked at the group then sighed heavily, "I think you should go talk to Tsunade."

"Does she know where Sakura is?" Sai asked.

"Is Sakura ok?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry laced in his usually calm voice.

"It isn't my place to say," he told the group as he looked at them sadly, "Just go see the Hokage."

Before Naruto could yell at him once more he disappeared from the front entrance.

"Let's go," the blonde said as he sprinted to the Hokage's office.

Yamato knocked on the door but Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he barged into the room.

"Naruto you-" Shizune began but was cut off by the blonde's voice.

"Where's Sakura-Chan?" he asked in a serious voice.

The Hokage looked up at him and met his fierce gaze. She then turned to the rest of the group.

"Ba-chan, where's Sak-"

"I heard you the first time Naruto," she told him quickly as she continued to stare at the group.

"Then answer me," he told her angrily.

"Naruto!" Shizune spoke up. "That is no way to talk to yo-"

"Why won't anyone tell me where Sakura-Chan is?" he yelled as he looked between to two women, "Where _is_ she?"

"Naruto calm down," a new voice spoke from the back of the room.

Everyone looked to see Jiraiya at the back of the room making his way over to Naruto.

"Just give Tsunade a chance to speak," he told the Kyuubi container calmly as he placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"As you have noticed, Sakura Haruno is no longer in this village," she told them slowly but calmly, "And it will be that way from quite a while."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Yamato asked with a confused expression.

"She would have told us if she went on a mission," Kakashi spoke allowed as he tried to think of possible answers.

"She's not on a mission," Shizune's voice spoke quietly.

"The where is she?" Naruto asked seriously.

Tsunade paused then looked Naruto straight in the eyes, "She's been exiled from the Village hidden in the leaves."

"_What?_" Naruto demanded as his eyes briefly flashed a sinister red color.

"And what reason would she have to be _exiled_ from the village?" Kakashi asked seriously as his posture stiffened.

"There _is_ no reason!" Naruto yelled with evident spite, "Sakura-Chan has never done anything wrong in her entire life!"

"Tsunade," Jiraiya spoke softly, "They deserve to know."

The Sanin sighed and looked at the group, "The only thing I can tell you is that she was exiled because she's become a threat to the village."

"But w-"

"I can't tell you any more, Naruto," Tsunade told him. "If you even attempt to go looking for her you'll be marked as a missing ninja and lose your status in this village. I have nothing else to discuss with the four of you. You're dismissed."

The team said nothing more as they made their way out or her office and back out to the streets of Konoha.

"She wouldn't even tell us the real reason," the artist spoke quietly.

"It's because she doesn't even believe in the reason," Kakashi retorted as he blankly stared ahead.

Yamato looked to the group, trying to hide the misery he was feeling, "All we can do now is wait and hopefully let time bring us more answers."

"But who knows how long that'll be," Naruto whispered holding back the tears that threatened to fall for his missing friend.

'_Sakura-Chan…'_

* * *

'_Where am I going to go now?'_ the pinkette asked herself and she jumped through the trees, heading away from her previous home.

The last light of day had made its way from the sky not to long ago but she continued on.

'_**What about Suna?'**_ her inner suggested, still staying rather calm about the entire situation. _**'I'm sure Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro would be glad to let you stay.'**_

'_I suppose I could stop there for a break but I don't want Konoha to find out I'm there. I don't want to cause any problems by staying to long,' _she replied shortly.

'_**Then we'll head to Suna and figure out where to go from there.'**_

The ex-Konoha nin continued her way through the trees knowing the desert wouldn't be to far ahead. Once she reached the desert it would be a three day journey to Suna.

Her emerald eyes looked blankly ahead but filled with saddened emotions when she thought about what she was leaving behind.

'_Naruto, everyone, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

"Leader-sama."

Said man turned to the sound of the voice.

"What is it, Itachi?" his deep voice questioned, meeting the Uchiha's red eyes with his own gray orbs.

"Our spy has confirmed that Haruno has been released from her position in the leaf village and has lost all association with the village," his smooth voice responded. "We have also confirmed that she was seen leaving earlier this afternoon by the same spy."

"Is this knowledge to the village yet?" he asked with his still passive face.

"No," Itachi continued. "It seems the only ones that know are her team, the hokage, and the Sanin Jiraiya."

"Very good," Pein told him with a nod, "Keep me updated on the situation. Dismissed."

The Uchiha left as swiftly as he came.

The Akatsuki leader took a seat at his desk and let a ghost of a smirk appear across his pierced lips, "Now it's just a game of cat and mouse."

He picked up the Konoha bingo book from his desk and gazed at the young woman's picture, "It's just up to you as to where we play this little game, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Whew and the plot thickens. I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short than the last but I felt like I shouldn't start her Suna experience until the next chapter.

So you guys should **READ** and **REVIEW** so I can get moving with the next chapter.

V


	5. Comforting break

As always, thank you to those wonderful supporters: SasoLOVE111, AkaEyes, Black-Alice-Stars, Haru Shikamotoroshi, dragontamer ri-chan, Dante96, fefefefef, ilurvegreen, pluhsauce, Galatia, xXBlueDazeXx, Emo Chibi Kitty,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner-Sakura'**_

RECAP:

_"Our spy has confirmed that Haruno has been released from her position in the leaf village and has lost all association with the village," his smooth voice responded, "We have also confirmed that she was seen leaving earlier this afternoon by the same spy."_

_"Is this knowledge to the village yet?" he asked with his still passive face._

_"No," Itachi continued, "It seems the only ones that know are her team, the hokage, and the Sanin Jiraiya."_

_"Very good," Pein told him with a nod, "Keep me updated on the situation. Dismissed."_

_The Uchiha left as swiftly as he came._

_The Akatsuki leader took a seat at his desk and let a ghost of a smirk appear across his pierced lips, "Now it's just a game of cat and mouse."_

_He picked up the Konoha bingo book from his desk and gazed at the young woman's picture, "It's just up to you as to where we play this little game, Sakura Haruno."_

* * *

Ch.5 Comforting break

'_**If this damn heat doesn't kill us, the sand will.'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes at her innered's snide comment as she continued her swift path through the rough desert.

Two days had already passed since she left the leaf village against her will, and her pace was slowing more and more as the sand whipped across her skin; the small grains leaving an uncomfortable sensation along the pale surface.

'_Would you please shut up?'_ she retorted as she continued to sprint across the seemingly never ending sand.

Her innered huffed and complied with her request.

Not long after, Suna was in her sights. The medic sprinted the last length up to the tall village gates and was met by a Suna patrol guard.

"What's your purpose here?" the shinobi asked sternly, as he looked over her form for her village symbol.

Sakura took notice of this and couldn't help but feel a small pang to her heart at the thought of her no longer present forehead protector.

"I'm here to see the Kazekage and his siblings," she replied back quietly.

'_**That won't be a good enough reason to get you into the village.'**_

"For what reason?" the guard questioned again, as he gazed at her with slight suspicion.

Before she had a chance to answer, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Sakura?"

The addressed girl turned her head to the gate entrance to see the familiar face of Gaara's older brother.

"Kankuro," she replied giving him a small smile.

The male walked over to her and pulled her into one of his familiar embraces, "What brings you to Suna?"

Kankuro looked down at the pinkette in his arms and knew that something was off. She wasn't glowing the way she normally did; her natural glow that made even the most unfriendly people, want to smile.

Her words came out slowly and weakly, "I'm…here to talk to you guys about something that happened recently."

She paused and looked back up into his dark eyes, "I don't have any papers with me I just…didn't know what else to do."

Kankuro's heart clenched at the lost and depressed look in her now duller emerald eyes.

"Well come on in kid," he told her with a squeeze. "Let's go see Gaara."

Sakura mustered up a small smile and let Kankuro lead her through the gates towards the Kazekage tower.

Suna was always beautiful in Sakura's opinion, but ever since Gaara took over the position of Kazekage, it only seemed expand and grow for the better.

Children were playing, merchants were selling, shops were thriving; it had a peaceful aura. Something the city deserved.

As Kankuro lead her through the busy streets, he had yet to release his hold on her shoulders. She would have normally punched him into the sand by this point, but right now she didn't care. Plus having someone close to her was quite comforting.

"So babe, how's everything back in the leaf?" Kankuro asked nonchalantly.

Sakura snorted at the puppet wielder's pet name for her and exhaled a short breath.

"Everything's…good," she replied simply with a shrug of her shoulders. "Naruto's been training nonstop, but that's nothing new."

The painted male looked down on the shorter female, eyes full of sympathy. What could have happened to make her so down?

A small mischievous smirk tugged at his lips, "Well I'm bored. Time to speed things up a bit!"

Before she could question him, he scooped her up into his arms and sprinted towards the tower.

* * *

The quiet Kazekage sat at his desk doing his most despised task of the day; paperwork.

How he hated it. But the elders would never get off his case unless he finished them.

Ever since Shikaku had been removed he, and the village, had been much calmer. He was able to sleep and the villagers were able to feel much more relaxed around their much more controlled leader.

Although, unknown to the villagers, he could still have quite the temper when provoked.

He could also still use all the same sand techniques which was a plus for him, and the village; seeing as the style was quite rare.

The Kage let out a short sigh as he continued signing more of the tedious papers. As he was in mid-signature of one of his last documents he heard a commotion from outside his office.

"Kankuro! I swear to god if you _ever_ pick me up like that again I'll use you as a needle tester for the most _painful_ of my medications!"

He recognized that yell anywhere, even if he had really never been the brunt of the anger.

"Aw c'mon Sakura, you can't say it wasn't fun!" his brother's voice responded in his usual smug tone.

"I can and I did," the addressed girl huffed from outside his office door.

What was she doing here?

The door was pushed open, without a knock, revealing his idiot of a brother and the pink haired medic from Konoha.

"You could have at least knocked!" Sakura complain as she caught up to Kankuro's longer strides. "Even if he is your brother."

The puppeteer snorted and shot her a grin, "Nah, I do it all the time."

The red haired Kazekage leaned back in his chain with his arms crossed, looking at the duo, "It's true."

"Hello, Gaara," Sakura greeted with one of her small smiles.

His jade eyes moved over to her figure, "Nice to see you again, Sakura."

She didn't look the same, partially from the trip through the dry desert. Her pink locks were longer than the last time and filled with sand, along with grains across her clothes and skin. Not only that, but her eyes were a dull shade of emerald, her skin looked paler than usual, and her smile wasn't as bright.

Something wasn't right; that much was obvious.

After Sakura had saved Kankuro's life, they had become closer friends. She would often accompany Naruto on his visits, meaning they would get to spend time together.

She was one of the only women that he could be around for longer periods of time, besides his sister; but that could even pose to be too much at certain times.

"You as well," she responded sweetly as she shifted on her feet. "I'm sorry that I didn't notify you sooner of my arrival. It was kind of…last minute."

"Its fine," Gaara told her simply. "But, if I may ask, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The pinkette opened her mouth, as if to respond, but seemed to be at a lost for words.

She let out a deep sigh and raked a hand through her hair, "This may come as a shock, but I…I…don't even know how to fully explain the situation."

As if noticing her discomfort of the situation, Kankuro placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and let a grateful smile show across her lips, before turning back to Gaara.

"I was exiled for Konoha for reasons unknown to me," she spoke quietly, with sadness and hurt evident in her voice.

"_What?_" Kankuro demanded angrily. "How could they do that to you of all people?"

Sakura felt her eyes begin to water as she thought about her old village and let out a shaky breath, "I've been asking myself the same thing for the past three days."

Gaara was shocked to say the least but it was barely evident across his usually emotionless face, "This was the Hokage's decision?"

The broken medic blinked the tears from her eyes and looked at the man who questioned her, "She was the one who told me I had to leave. She gave me no other information other that the fact that I was becoming a threat to the safety of the village."

"This is complete bull shit," Kankuro cursed in anger as he then looked up to his brother. "What could Lady Tsunade be thinking?"

Gaara looked up at his brother, trying to keep his cool, "I intend to find that out."

The red headed Kage looked back over at the villageless pinkette, "For the time being you will stay here until you decide on what you would like to do."

Sakura gave him a small grateful smile, "Thank you Gaara. I promise I'll figure something out so you guys don't have to worry so much about me."

"It's our job to worry about you, babe," Kankuro told her with a crooked smile as he slung his muscled arm around her shoulders. "It's 'cause we care about you."

She sighed quietly, "I just don't want to become any sort of burden on any of you."

"You are never a burden Sakura," Gaara spoke seriously as he gave her a supporting glance before he looked back over at his desk, "Kankuro will show you back to the house and I will be there once I'm finished."

Sakura gave him a nod as Kankuro placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Time for me to take you back to my empty house where we can be all alone together," he told her with his lopsided grin as he pushed her towards the doors.

"Kankuro," Gaara almost growled in warning.

His painted brother just laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it!"

The pinkette just rolled her eyes at Kankuro before shooting Gaara a smile over her shoulder, "See you later then."

He probably would have blushed at her smile alone.

Too bad Gaara of the sand doesn't blush.

* * *

Once they reached the Kazekage family house, Kankuro escorted Sakura through the large front doors and into the main room.

"This is a beautiful house," Sakura compliment as she looked around the spacious abode. The interior was different neutral colors; all calming and inviting. The furniture was very modern and it had all the necessities and then some, since they _were_ the richest family in Suna.

"Eh," Kankuro shrugged as he walked into the kitchen and straight over to the fridge. "Its ok I guess."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and snorted at the brunette as he brought her a glass of water, "I meant to ask earlier, but where's Temari?"

"She's actually on a mission right now," Kankuro told her as he paused to take a drink of his own water, "I think she's suppose to be back later tonight."

Sakura just nodded as she finished off her drink, enjoying the cool temperature of the liquid as is ran down her throat.

"Well I'll show you to your room, and then you can get cleaned up," he told her with a shrug then turned to her with a smirk. "'Cause you could use it."

"Shut it!" she groaned as she pushed him harshly in the arm.

He just chuckled and led her up the main staircase and down in the main hallway with all of the bedrooms.

"This will be your room during your stay at our fine establishment, your majesty," Kankuro told her with a dramatic bow as he signaled to a tan door on his left.

"Gaara's room is right next door, Temari's is across the hall further down, and mine is right across the hall from yours."

She walked into the simple guest room and turned back to Kankuro with a small smile, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," he told her before his familiar smirk appeared on his lips. "There's a bathroom on the right. Only call me if you need me while you're in there."

The pinkette snorted and walked over to the bathroom door, "You pervert."

After she shut the bathroom door she heard him chuckled before closing the bedroom door.

The ex-Konoha ninja looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked awful. Her eyes were slightly red, there were darker bags under them, her hair was disheveled, and most noticeably of all, her headband was no longer present. Raking her unsteady hands through her coral hair, she let out a shaky sigh.

'_**And to think,'**_ her innered began as she peeled her sand cover clothing away from her body, _**'You even have men chasing after you in Suna.'**_

'_Doesn't mean I'm going to forget about the ones I have in Konoha,'_ she replied simply as she turned on the water, not letting it warm up before she stepped in.

The cold water sprayed across naked skin as she stood in the shower, letting her head simply hang while her pink locks curtained her face.

'_**So you admit to having guys chasing you while we were there?'**_ her innered questioned.

'_It doesn't matter anymore,'_ she answered back. _'I may never see them again.'_

'_**You will,'**_ inner Sakura replied sternly. _**'We will find a way to see them again.'**_

'_I really hope you're right.'_

Once she finished showering she walked back out into the bedroom and found fresh clothes and a note lying on her bed.

She picked up the piece of paper and read it over.

_Sakura,_

_You can borrow these until you wash your old clothes. I was too afraid to go into Temari's room, so I went into Gaara's._

She paused and let out a short chuckle.

_I figured his clothes would fit you better than mine; although, you'd look very sexy in my clothes._

_-Kankuro _

"What a strange boy he is," she murmured as she picked up the dark shorts and shirt and slipped them on.

Her inner snorted, _**'You've got that right.'**_

She walked over to a mirror in the corner of the bedroom and looked herself over.

The pinkette was used to wearing male shirts so the slightly oversized fit was comfortable, and the loose black shorts hung around her hips making her pull them back up every so often.

Her rose locks hung wetly as small drops of water would occasionally drip away. She looked cleaner, but still exhausted; both physically and emotionally.

She made her way out into the hallway and found Kankuro's bedroom door open, and him sitting on his bed practicing with one of his smaller puppets.

"Hey babe," he greeted with his usual cheeky smile as he looked over her attire. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

She returned his smile with a small one of her own as she leaned against his door frame, "What time is Gaara suppose to get back?"

Kankuro shrugged and went back to his puppet, "He should be home within the next hour or two."

'_And he will thoroughly enjoy the outfit you're in,'_ Kankuro thought with a smirk.

The medic gave a short nod then stood straight and let her arms stretch above her head, "I think I'm going to go rest for a little while."

"Go for it," he told her nonchalantly before looking back up at her, "I'll wake you up for dinner."

"Thanks," she told him as she made her way over to him.

He looked up with a bit of confusion as she stopped right in front of him. She leaned down; placing a hand in his brown locks, then pressed her lips chastely against his forehead before pulling back and giving him one of her warm smiles.

"I could get used to that," he told her with his goofy smile as she made her leave from the puppet master's room.

Sakura let out a short laugh before she entered into her own room and closed the door.

Her head swarmed with ideas of what she was going to do next about her predicament, but she silenced them the moment her head hit the soft white pillows.

She deserved a break.

* * *

"I don't get it," Naruto spoke quietly from his spot in the grass. "Why did this happen? Why to Sakura-Chan of all people?"

The emotional blonde paused and clenched his fists tightly, "It's not _fair_."

"Life isn't fair Naruto," Kakashi responded simply from his leaning position against a tree. He knew he wasn't being sensitive to Naruto's feelings, but he was experiencing his own feelings as well.

"But this didn't need to happen to _her_!" Naruto yelled as he still tried to make sense of the entirety of the situation.

"Calm down Naruto," Yamato spoke quietly. "Kakashi wasn't suggesting that she deserved what she received."

After the conversation with the Hokage, the group gathered at the team seven training grounds. They all needed a familiar place to sort things out.

Naruto sat in the grass by the old wood posts they used during training back in their genin days. Specifically next to the very post that he was tied to when Sakura fed him lunch, during their first bell training.

Kakashi was leaned up against a near by tree, while Yamato stood near a different tree. The two leaders showed blank expressions, but inside; they were just as hurt as Naruto.

Sai was perched on a lower branch of a tree, trying to figure out what he was feeling. The sensation was something new to him. His heart ached at Sakura's missing presence.

"It goes back to the question of what she supposedly did to receive such a punishment," Sai thought allowed.

"She wasn't even allowed to say good bye to us," Naruto spoke with evident depression before looking up at Sai. "Sakura-Chan did _nothing_ to deserve this."

"We will get to the bottom of this Naruto," Kakashi spoke slowly as he gazed over at his cheerless student. "It will just take time."

"How much time?" Naruto demanded as he stood up, fists still clenched. "Sakura is who knows where, alone, with no place to go! _She_ doesn't even know why she had to leave!"

"We have to be patient," he told Naruto, bringing his visible eye to meet Naruto's. "I understand it's hard, but there's nothing else we can do at the moment."

"He's right Naruto;" Yamato spoke up. "Trying to rush into getting answers will get us no where."

'_I'm sorry Sakura-Chan. I'm sorry that I can't be there to help you.'_

* * *

Gaara returned back to his home about two hours after he first saw Sakura.

He still couldn't fathom the idea that the prized flower of Konoha was exiled from the very village that supposedly treasured her.

After the pinkette and his brother left the Kazekage tower, he immediately wrote a letter to the Hokage. The question of why was clearly stated, as well as a few other questions of his own.

He knew that she would be as vague as possible, using the excuse that she couldn't give out the information he requested, but it was still worth a try.

The Kazekage entered his home and made his way up to Kankuro's room, knowing he would find his brother there.

"Kankuro," Gaara called simply, as he stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Hey Gaara," his brother greeted, not looking up from the puppet he was currently working on. "She's sleeping."

"I've realized that," he replied plainly.

"Sure you did," Kankuro replied; and although Gaara couldn't see his face, he knew his brother was smirking.

"Temari will be returning home within the next hour," the red head retorted before turning to leave the room. "That means you're in charge of dinner."

Kankuro exhaled a small sigh, "Yeah, yeah."

"By the way," the puppet user's voice stopped him. "I gave her some of your clothes to wear."

Gaara said nothing as he exited into the hallway.

The brunette snorted, "You'll thank me when you see her."

About an hour later, and as expected, Temari returned home to find Kankuro preparing something simple in the kitchen and Gaara working on extra paper work at the living room table.

She felt another presence from the guest room but didn't give it a second thought since it had a sense of familiarity.

"Hey guys," she greeted from the front door.

"Welcome back, Temari," Gaara returned simply.

"Welcome back oh scary sister of mine," Kankuro replied from the kitchen with the evidence of a smirk in his voice.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to try and kill you Kankuro," she grumbled as she placed her pack by the doorway, "Whose upstairs?"

"Sakura," Gaara answered quietly.

"Sakura's here?" Temari questioned again with surprise as she looked up the stairway and back to her brothers. "She didn't even tell me she was planning to visit."

"It wasn't really a scheduled vacation," Kankuro retorted as he placed his freshly cooked meal on the table.

"The matter is more serious than you realize," Gaara told her as he gathered his papers and put them away before standing.

"I'll fill her in," Kankuro told his younger brother as he put other things on the table, "You go wake up Sakura."

The red head nodded and made his way up to the guest bedroom containing the sleeping pinkette.

He slowly opened the door and found her lying gracefully atop the bed. The white sheets were no longer fully covering her body, letting her toned legs be seen from her position. He noticed that an old pair of his shorts hung loosely around her hips, but rode slightly up her thighs from her shifting in her sleep. One of his old shirts was slightly sliding across her shoulder while her pink hair fanned out in a halo across the white pillows.

She was indeed beautiful.

He moved swiftly to the side of her bed gazing at her sleeping form once more before calling out her name. Her eyes flutter open and she turned her head to face him, letting emerald meet jade. She offered him a tired smile as she sat up in the bed, stretching her arms above her head.

Letting out a blissful sigh, she then ran a hand through her hair, "Is dinner ready?"

Gaara gave her a short nod and offered her his hand to take.

'_**Sure sexual hunk of man, I'd love for you to escort me to dinner.'**_

Sakura took it graciously as he led her back downstairs where she was greeted with the sight of Temari and Kankuro talking at the large table cover in food.

Temari noticed the pinkette's presence and shot her a smile, "Hey, Sakura."

The medic ninja shot her a smile, "Good to see you again, Temari."

"Less talking, more eating of the delicious food that I slaved over the stove making," Kankuro interrupted as he ushered Sakura into a seat.

The pinkette just laughed as she sat down. Once they were all seated, Sakura took a good look at all the food.

"I didn't know you could cook Kankuro," she mentioned as they all began to take the food they wanted.

"Well then I guess we should just go on a date so I can tell you all the other things you don't know about me," he told her with a triumphant smile.

His siblings just rolled their eyes while Sakura just snorted, "In your dreams."

"Speaking of dreams babe, did you have any about me during your nap?" Kankuro asked with his all too familiar smirk as he took a bite of his food.

It was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes as she ignored the puppet user's familiar antics.

She knew she could get used to staying here, but that option was out of the question.

If she was a threat to her own village, Suna wouldn't be any different.

But where else could she go?

* * *

"Are her whereabouts known?" the Akatsuki leader questioned.

"We've received word from Deidara that she is currently in Suna," Itachi's voice replied solemnly.

"Very good," Pein replied with a ghostly smirk, "She won't stay there for long. Make sure she is followed."

"Understood."

"One more thing Itachi," Pein's voice spoke.

The Uchiha waited with a blank expression for his leader's instructions.

"If her position is lost," he began. "I'll hold you responsible for relocating her."

"Hai, Leader-Sama."

"Dismissed."

"The game has begun and the pieces are in play," he spoke to the empty room, his pierced lips widened a fraction."It is your turn once again."

'_I hope you're prepared for the surprises I have in store for you, little blossom.'_

* * *

Yeah, it took me forever to update. But you still love me. College definitely keeps me busy. I just want finals to be here already.

You guys should **READ** and **REVIEW**.

Check out my other stories and my poll!

V


	6. Let the chase be known

Thank you to those supports of this story: SasoLOVE111, Galatia, himeko63, StarKiss666, pacchiri cherii, AkaEyes, MyForgottenParadise, dragontamer ri-chan, Hot4Gaara and Kakashi, DarkArtistic, MiscellaneousAnime, Skye, C.a.s, Red rose, Whaa, IKillatFirstsight, Nikroou-sama, sapphireangel09, MmmarzSakura, Onion Bay,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other character from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP:

"_One more thing Itachi," Pein's voice spoke._

_The Uchiha waited with a blank expression for his leader's instructions._

"_If her position is lost," he began, "I'll hold you responsible for relocating her." _

"_Hai Leader-Sama."_

"_Dismissed."_

"_The game has begun and the pieces are in play," he spoke to the empty room, his pierced lips widened a fraction, "It's is your turn once again."_

'I hope you're prepared for the surprises I have in store for you, little blossom.'

* * *

Ch.6 Let the chase be known

Approximately one week had passed since Sakura arrived in Suna and she was happy to say that she was quite comfortable in the dry and hot weather the village consistently kept.

'_**You may be fine with this scorching weather,'**_ inner Sakura spoke as Sakura walked down the bustling streets of Suna. _**'But I, on the other hand, feel like I'm going to die of heat stroke.'**_

Sakura snorted at her innered's over dramatic complaints, _'We can only hope.'_

Her alter ego scowled, _**'Bitch.'**_

The pinkette outwardly smirked as she arrived back at the Kazekage's estate where she'd been staying the past week. She walked in the large front doors and found no one on the main floor.

She assumed Gaara was probably still held up at the tower with piles upon piles of paperwork, but she didn't know where Temari and Kankuro were.

Letting out a sigh of content at the cooler temperature inside the mansion, the medic walked over to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before taking a seat on one of the comfortable couches in the living area.

She took the glass to her lips and let the cool liquid slide down her parched throat before her mind started to wonder.

'_I wonder how everyone in Konoha is right now,'_ she thought to herself as a flicker of sadness showed in her emerald orbs. _'You think Naruto and everyone else hates me?'_

'_**Of course not,'**_her inner scoffed at the stupidity of the question. _**'They could never hate you.'**_

'_Maybe, but I did leave without saying anything to them.'_ Sakura retorted as she sunk lower into the soft cushions of the couch. _'I realize that it wasn't my choice, but I still can't help but feel guilty about it.'_

'_**That's to be expected,' **_inner Sakura added. _**'Under your circumstances, it's understandable.'**_

'_Perhaps,' _she answered with a shrug. _'But I still have another bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.'_

'_**What kind of 'bad' feeling?' **_inquired her innered. _**'Like bad as in something is going to happen? Or bad as in you just ate something you shouldn't have?'**_

'_I feel like something bad is going to happen.'_

'_**Like?'**_

'_Obviously I was exiled from Konoha for a reason,' _Sakura began to muse over in her head as she placed a hand on her slightly larger forehead. _'But what if the reason is because of something outside of the village? What if I'm putting Suna in danger the same way I was supposedly putting Konoha in danger?'_

The pinkette's normally sassy other half was unusually quiet for a few moments until she let out a short breath, _**'You have a point.'**_

'_I hate to say it,' _Sakura began with a pause as she released a deep sigh. _'I don't think I should stay in Suna.'_

'_**And I hate to say it, but I actually agree with you.'**_

As the medic was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Gaara come through the front doors.

Gaara on the other hand, immediately noticed the pinkette lost on thought on his living room couch. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her eyes looked lost and distressing as she gazed at nothing in particular.

A part of him wanted to walk away and just leave her to her thoughts, but a more prodding part of him felt the odd need to comfort her. The thing was, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Sure, he'd seen Naruto pull Sakura into a hug whenever he thought she was feeling down, but Gaara wasn't one for hugging.

The Kazekage silently made his way over to the pinkette and stopped when he was directly in front of her. Crouching down to be on eye level with her, he placed his hands upon her own that were resting on her knees.

Looking up in surprise at the feeling of someone's touch, her green orbs slightly widened at the person in front of her, "Gaara?"

"Don't look so sad," he told her quietly as his jade eyes met her emerald ones during a pause. "You look better when you're smiling."

'_**Did Gaara just…compliment us?'**_

As if wanting to say something, she opened her mouth but her words were lost in her throat as she stared into the Kazekage's enchanting black rimmed orbs. Gazing at him so closely, she realized how handsome he really was.

His beautiful jade eyes were contrasted with the black markings surrounding them only further accenting his pale yet flawless skin. He had perfect yet masculine nose and matching lips. The kanji on his forehead just helped bring out the paleness of his complexion.

'_He's trying to comfort us,'_ she realized with a small tug at the corner of her lips

"Thank you, Gaara," she spoke quietly, twisting her hands in his grasp to return the action as she leaned forward until her lips chastely met the tattoo on his forehead.

Gaara's body tensed at the sudden affectionate contact but he relaxed soon after feeling the warmth of her close proximity.

Perhaps Gaara could get used to signs of affection; if they were always from her.

* * *

Later that night, after Sakura helped Kankuro make dinner, the pinkette had jus taken a shower and was relaxing in the comforts of her temporary bedroom. She wore a pair of shorts she had purchased and the shirt Gaara had let her borrow; the shirt was out of habit.

'_Being so comfortable here makes wanting to leave so unappealing,'_ she thought to herself as she gazed out the large window of the room, looking at the perfect view of the stars that the desert had to offer.

'_**Yeah,'**_ her innered agreed. _**'And it's even more appealing to stay when you know you have the Kazekage interested in you.'**_

She let out a small laugh as she got up from her bed and leaned against the window frame with a small, slightly sad, smile, _'Gaara is a wonderful person, but I'm not going to endanger his village by selfishly staying here.'_

'_**But he, and his siblings, keep offering to let you stay as long as you want,'**_ inner Sakura argued. _**'Maybe we should for a little while at least.'**_

Sakura outwardly sighed as she moved to the center of the large windows and turned the handles to move out to the balcony. The humid breeze brushed against her exposed skin as her hair danced along her face.

'_Although I want to, I can't,'_ she replied to her alter ego as she laid her arms atop the railing that surrounded the good sized terrace.

Sliding her eyes shut, she leaned against the metal barrier and took in a deep breath of the desert air.

Suddenly her chakra sense tingled in the back of her mind.

'_**Someone's watching us,'**_ her inner concluded from the further distance of the signature. _**'It's not a sand shinobi either.'**_

Inner Sakura was right when she said it wasn't a sand shinobi; she concluded that much from the type of chakra. But the thing that irked her slightly was the faint familiarity of the chakra signature.

It was obvious that the person wanted to catch her attention, and since it wasn't a shinobi from the village, she could only assume that it was a trap.

'_**I'm not one to go for an obvious trap,'**_ inner Sakura chided. _**'But I'm somewhat interested to see what this is about; trap or not.'**_

'_Curiosity killed the cat,'_ she replied as she contemplated her plan of action, still not moving from her spot against the balcony.

Her innered chuckled, _**'Good thing we're not a cat then.'**_

'_Good thing indeed,'_ she shot back as she quickly grabbed her kunai pouch, slipped on her high boots, and infused chakra into her feet to jump from the building.

Following the chakra source across the roof tops, she found herself on one of the Suna training grounds a mile or so away from the Kazekage mansion.

Taking cautious steps across the bare grounds of the practice fields, she held a kunai in one had as she tried to locate the chakra. No longer sensing it, but knowing the person was still around, she called out to them.

"I know you're there," she spoke evenly, taking another step forward. "Come out now or I'll be forced to resort to punching the ground until I find you; then the punches will be directed your way."

She heard a masculine chuckle as the person's foot steps could be heard, "After seeing your punches, the offer is quite convincing, yeah."

'_That voice sounds vaguely familiar…'_ she inwardly mused as she saw the person's figure approaching closer in the shadow.

The person took a couple more steps forward until he reached the light that the moon provided cross the grounds. It then clicked in Sakura's brain.

Long blonde hair half pulled up to the top of his head with his bangs laying over one of his azure eyes. His long Akatsuki cloak adorned his body as the moon light danced across his tan skin that remained exposed.

"Deidara," she acknowledged lowly as her stance slightly tense as she tightened her hold on the weapon in her hand.

"Sakura Haruno," Deidara returned with a small smirk tugging at his lip."It's been a while, yeah."

There he stood; bomb expert of the Akatsuki himself. No partner; no noticeable flying bird. Just him with a reason to be in Suna; that reason presumably being related in some way to her.

'_**Either the idiot blonde's an expert at stealth, or Suna's security is really lacking these days.'**_

"It has and if I recall correctly," she began with a paused as she took another daring step towards the Akatsuki member with an equally daring smirk upon her perfect lips, "During that encounter, I killed off your partner."

The blonde let out a short laugh at tilted his gaze up so that azure met emerald, "And for that, I don't know whether to thank you or to kill you, yeah."

"Let's cut to the chase," Sakura told him as she spun her kunai around one of her fingers before sliding it back into her weapons pouch. "Why are you in Suna and not masking your chakra in the middle of the village? You're either really stupid, or suicidal."

Deidara's smirk widened at her pushy attitude as he took his own step forward, "I manipulated my chakra so that you're the only one who could recognize it, yeah."

Sakura was about to ask how that was even possible before Deidara's voice cut her off, "And don't ask me how it's possible. I wouldn't explain it to you even if I knew how to explain it to myself, yeah."

"Then what's you're reason for being in Suna besides obviously attracting my attention?" Sakura asked with a huff and mild glare.

"You're such an impatient person Sakura, yeah," Deidara told her with a deep chuckle only to receive a harsher glare from the pink haired medic.

Sakura noticed his smirk widened before he disappeared from sight.

'_He's going to be-'_

"Behind you."

Feeling the heat radiating from his close form and the tip of a kunai against her back she stayed still. It was obvious that he didn't plan on harming her, or having a fight for that matter. She assumed that he was just using the weapon to show that he meant business.

And business relating her with the Akatsuki could never be a good thing.

"Spit it out Deidara," she demanded lowly as she felt him move his head closer to her ear, placing his mouth beside it.

"Such an eager one Sakura," he told her with his hot breath fanning against her face. "But I'm here to give you a piece of news, yeah."

"What kind of news?"

The Akatsuki member smirked against her skin at her curiosity, "News concerning your current situation."

Once the words left his mouth, the ex-Konoha ninja spun around quickly to face him and grabbed a hold of the weapon in the bomber's grasp, the weapons slightly cutting into the pale skin of her palm, "And what would _you_ know about my current situation?"

Her eyes blazed with the fire of her temper as she looked into his blue eyes. At that moment, she was his kind of art. But beside the point; he had a mission to finish. He could hopefully share his idea of art with her some other time.

"I know more about your situation than you'd probably like me to Sakura-_Chan_, yeah."

The hand wrapped around the weapon blade twitched and tightened, causing the weapon to dig slightly into her hand, "Call me that again, and I'll punch that smug face of yours so far in the ground that you'll end up in hell."

"I'm sure that temper of yours gets you far," he replied with a smirk as he pulled the weapon closer to himself; in turn bring her one step closer. "Obviously the people in Konoha took a liking to it, yeah. Otherwise they wouldn't have been so _fond_ of you."

Her lips suddenly parted as realization crossed through her expressive green eyes, "It was _you_."

She moved so quickly that he didn't realize what she had done until his kunai was pressed against his abdomen.

"_You_. Your stupid organization!" she declared with exasperation as she applied more pressure to the weapon grazing his midsection. "You _bastards_ are the reason I was _exiled_ from my village?"

She felt the rumble of a laugh form in his chest then pass through his lips, "You make it sound like it's something we wouldn't do, yeah."

"Oh no," she began with a glare. "It sounds _exactly_ like something you and your group of illicit morons would do. What I'm trying to understand is the fact that, if you did all of this to get me to join your ranks, it was considerably poor planning on your parts."

Looking up at her through blonde bangs, his smirked remained in his expression, "Why do you say that, yeah?"

"For starters you are the criminal organization that is keen on killing my best friend through the extraction of his bijuu. You have also killed or attempted to kill many of my other comrades," she listed with building frustration, then paused as she moved the weapon against his neck, "And lastly you took _everything_ away from me that I worked so hard for and cared so much about. In conclusion, why the _hell_ would I join _you _after all you've put me through?"

Masculine laughter bubbled through Deidara's lips as he looked straight into her green eyes and moved his hand to grasp her chin, "Even when you have nothing left, as you put it, you still wouldn't join?"

Pressing the kunai harder into the base of his throat, and successfully drawing blood, she leaned her face closer to his, "I'd rather _die_."

Deidara exhaled slowly with his ever present smirk still on his face, "Well, now that that bit of information has been passed to you, I'll be taking my leave, yeah."

She grabbed the front of his cloak before he could move to hold him in place, "Tell your leader that I'll be waiting for his pathetic attempts at my capture and compliance."

"I'll relay the message, yeah," Deidara told her as he moved his hand up her jaw line, "But you should know Sakura, we _always_ have someone watching you."

With those final words, he was gone. But he left Sakura with a small wet sensation against her cheek.

'_**What the hell was that?'**_ inner Sakura asked referring to the damp feeling on her skin.

'_That,'_ she began with a pause as she used the back of her hand to wipe off her face, _'was Deidara's Kekkei Genaki.'_

'_**And if I dare ask?'**_

'_He has mouths on his hands.'_

'_**The Akatsuki bastard **_**licked**_** us?'**_

'_That is the least of our worries right now!'_ she shot back as she sprinted towards the Kazekage mansion, _'We have to leave. It's not safe for Suna if we stay.'_

Once she arrived she quickly changed into her ninja attire and packed all of her things into her travel bag. She then remembered the small wound on her hand from grabbing onto the blade of Deidara's kunai.

She moved to heal her hand but was stopped when she felt a chakra signature right outside her bedroom door.

'_Shit.'_

"Sakura," Gaara's voice called. "I'm coming in."

He opened the door and there she stood. Completely dressed, bag packed, and a wound on her hand. He was in front of her in an instant, holding her wounded hand in his own.

"What happened?"

"I…," her voice was caught. Here stood the man that took her in when she needed a place to stay and she was going to just leave him with out telling him anything. She felt so stupid! And to add to that he stood in front of her holding her injured hand with a slight hint of worry behind his jade eyes. Then she felt the feeling of guilt hit.

"I'm sorry," she spoke up quietly. "I…thank you, for letting me stay here, but I have to leave."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because by staying here I'm putting your village in danger and that's not something I want to do, Gaara."

The Kazekake released a silent sigh as brushed his thumb along her hand, "If this is what you want to do, I have no right to stop you. But you should know that you're always welcomed back here."

Giving him a slow nod, she quickly healed her palm before looking back up at the Suna leader, "Thank you for everything, Gaara."

He returned her nod as she lightly wrapped her arms around him in a short hug.

With that, she was gone.

And Gaara was left to feel the missing warmth of her presence.

* * *

The future Hokage sat in the empty apartment of his old teammate, feeling a sense of emptiness with not only the apartment, but himself.

'_I'm a bigger threat than Sakura-Chan is to the village,'_ Naruto thought as he slumped further into the couch. _'It shouldn't have been her. It shouldn't have to _be_ her.'_

Fists clenching in frustration his ears perked up when he heard a knock on the front door. Slowly standing up, he moved towards the door and pulled it open revealing Ino and Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Ino greeted with a hint of surprise from her spot outside the door. "Is Sakura around?"

"No," he answered quietly.

"Is she on a mission?" Shikamaru inquired with a slight raised brow towards the blonde.

"No," Naruto answered once more.

"Well do you know where she is?" Ino asked placing a manicured hand on her hip and raising a brow of her own at her friend's teammate.

"No Ino, I have no idea where Sakura-Chan is," Naruto told the platinum blonde standing in Sakura's doorway, underlying sadness evident in his voice.

"Well that doesn't help-" Ino began with frustration but was cut off by her teammate.

"What happened Naruto?" the ANBU caption questioned taking a step closer to the doorway.

The blonde's fist tightened painfully before he looked up to the lazy genius with distressed sapphire eyes, "Baa-Chan exiled her from Konoha!"

"_What?_" Ino cried out with widening eyes. "Why did she do that?"

"She told us that it was because Sakura-Chan was a threat to the village," Naruto explained trying to contain his anger as his fists shook. "She also told me that if I tried to go looking for her she would mark me as a missing ninja and strip me of my ranks."

"When did this all take place?" Shikamaru questioned with a sense of disbelief in his deep voice.

Naruto let out a shaky exhale as he went to take a seat back on the couch he had previously occupied, the other two following behind him, "About a week ago."

Shikamaru let out a breath of his own as he sat down in a near by chair with his arms crossed across his chest, "Knowing Sakura, she would have gone to a familiar place to begin with. I'm thinking she went to Suna, even if she only stayed there a couple days, which is probably the case. But again, she wouldn't have stayed there long in fear of causing problems for the village."

"Then we have to go to Suna to look for her!" Naruto declared with desperation. "If there was even a chance that she was there we need to go!"

"But Tsunade-Sama said that if you went looking for her she would strip you of your ranks!" Ino interjected from her spot next to the usually happily energetic blonde.

"But I have to know that she's okay," Naruto replied miserably.

"Sakura has probably already left Suna, and if she hasn't yet she'll be gone by the time someone got there," the male with the pineapple hair stated. "Right now, all we can do is wait to hear reports about her whereabouts and find out what's really going on."

In Shikamaru's opinion, this all was a mistake; it had to be. Sakura had done nothing to put the village in danger and even if she had, her own mentor would not have made the rash decision to make her leave. There was more behind this than Naruto knew, and he planned to figure it out.

But the fact remained; it was all so troublesome.

* * *

Gaara woke up the next morning and immediately went into the room Sakura had previously occupied. The house had already seemed duller without her presence.

He let out a breath and changed into his Kazekage robes before heading over to his office for the day.

Once he got there he noticed that one of is men was waiting outside his office.

"Kazekage-Sama," they acknowledged as he handed Gaara a letter. "This important message has just arrived from the Hokage."

Gaara gave him a nod before taking the paper into his office and shutting the door. He broke the seal on the letter and began to read over the neat writing on the parchment.

_Gaara,_

_I am sorry to report that I can not give you much more information that Sakura has probably already shared with you. It is true that she has been exiled from the village hidden in the leaves, but the true reason has been withheld from her for her own safety. I believe she will soon realize that reason and understand more so of the rationale behind her exile. The only other new information I can tell you is this; Sakura Haruno was released from her position in Konoha because she became a threat to the safety of the village. The reason is because the Akatsuki have made their reappearance in the world and have put Sakura as the newest target to acquire into their ranks. I suggest that if you plan to let Sakura stay there for a long period of time that you take into high consideration of the consequence that could befall your village. I would like you to know that if I could take back her exile, I would. She does not deserve the fate that has befallen her. If you could, please tell her that I'm sorry._

_-Tsunade_

As Gaara read the letter, he could tell that Tsunade wasn't happy with the situation even if it was partially her doing. But he also couldn't help but feel the sense that the decision to remove Sakura from the village, wasn't entirely her own.

If that was the case, then the village hidden in the leaves would begin to dissolve starting with the higher powers. And this would send Konoha on a path spiraling downward.

* * *

Deidara arrived back at the smaller near by Akatsuki base and made his way over to their leader's office. He knocked on the menacing looking door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in."

Pulling the door open, he walked in until he stop right in front of hi leader's large desk.

"Leader-Sama, yeah," Deidara acknowledged. "I made contact with Sakura Haruno."

"And?" he inquired in his deep voice.

"She's as temperamental as ever and refused the offer to join, but she wanted me to relay a message, yeah," the blonde told him with a smirk itching to make its way to his lips at the remembrance of her words.

"Let's here it then."

"She wanted me to tell you that that she'll be waiting for your pathetic attempts at her capture and compliance."

A small smirk made its way to the Pein's pierced lips, "So she plans to make things difficult then."

"That was the vibe I was getting from her, yeah," the explosive expert replied with a small smirk of his own.

The Akatsuki leader pushed a small amount of his ominous chakra into his ring until it began glow a dull gray color.

Deidara's ring also began to glow but his was more blue-green in color.

"Akatsuki, report," he commanded.

Itachi and Kisame appeared in his office in person while the rest of the organization appeared in their hologram forms throughout the room.

"I hope this is fucking important," a figure spoke with violet eyes. "I was in the middle of a fucking sacrifice."

"Hidan, hold your tongue," Pein spoke as everyone's attention remained on him.

"I have a side mission for all of you," he began with his deep voice resonating across the cave walls. "As you know we have been searching for an adequate medic ninja to join our organization. The one I currently have my eye on is Sakura Haruno, who was recently exiled from her village."

"Isn't that the kunoichi that killed off Sasori?" Kisame questioned with a shark like grin to his features.

"That is correct," Pein replied. "I have sent an invitation to the organization to her personally but she has refused, and I believe she will continue to refuse them."

"So you want us to capture her," the plant like member spoke as his voice then darkened. "**Then eat her. **She is not for eating."

"Precisely Zetsu," Pein replied. "I want you to go about your regularly assigned missions, but you also need to be on the search for her."

"If we capture her, you want us to then bring her back to the base," a stitched man assumed as he pulled out his bingo book and skimmed through the pages.

"Yes Kakuzu," he replied as he looked around the room. "According to Deidara, she has just left Suna. I assume that she will be heading towards earth country next. Understood?"

"Hai," they all answered.

"Good, now that you're all here we have work to do concerning Sasori," Pein told them as he stood from his chair and looked towards another member, "Konan."

"Hai, Pein-Sama," she replied as she moved towards the back of the room where there was a table with what looked to be puppet parts scattered across.

Pein smirked towards the table then looked back to his organization, "Let us begin."

* * *

Phew, done! Yeah, shit's getting litigious. So Hope you all liked this, I know I did. Some announcements: **1.** Take my poll! It is concerning a SEPERATE one-shot story, not having to do with 'Innocent Seduction.' **2.** Check out my other stories! **3.** Send me love for those other stories as well as this one!

To put it simply, **READ** and **REVIEW**.

V


	7. Long Awaited Return

I'm_ so_ sorry about the dramatic delay. I had a severe case of writers block on how to transition this so I apologize again, but things are going deeper. Who knows what will happen next. I don't even know what's going to happen next! Thank you to those wonderful people: SasoLOVE111, TeamTHEFT, iloveSKITTLES, Nikooru-sama, Wikedlovely, Onion Bay, himeko63, dragontamer ri-chan, Galatia, ..CHoMP., Lungs, person, Red Rose, SummerSunsation, Neon Skies, Ashtyn Leigh, mayalice, , Ace Lilac Princess, BDiederich867465, aadya, Sexxiness, Sariko-chan723, AngelDemonSakura,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

WARNING: TIME SKIP!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

RECAP: 

"_So you want us to capture her," the plant like member spoke as his voice then darkened, "__**Then eat her. **__She is not for eating."_

"_Precisely Zetsu," Pein replied. "I want you to go about your regularly assigned missions, but you also need to be on the search for her."_

"_If we capture her, you want us to then bring her back to the base," a stitched man assumed as he pulled out his bingo book and skimmed through the pages._

"_Yes Kakuzu," he replied as he looked around the room. "According to Deidara, she has just left Suna. I assume that she will be heading towards earth country next. Understood?"_

"_Hai," they all answered._

"_Good, now that you're all here we have work to do concerning Sasori," Pein told them as he stood from his chair and looked towards another member, "Konan."_

"_Hai, Pein-Sama," she replied as she moved towards the back of the room where there was a table with what looked to be puppet parts scattered across._

_Pein smirked towards the table then looked back to his organization, "Let us begin."_

* * *

Ch.7 Long awaited return

It was time. _Finally_ time.

It had been two years since Sakura Haruno had been exiled from the hidden village in the leaves and she thought it was about time she checked back in. She had no idea whether or not the gate guards would have commands to kill her on sight, but she knew it was at least worth a try.

Besides, she could take both of them if she had too. It's not like her two years away went to waste in the outside world.

She walked along Konoha soil in her tall boots with a slight heel, giving her a bit of a lift. She couldn't keep her old attire and ended up discarding in along her journey so she now wore tight black pants that met at the start of her black boots past her knees with a kunai pouch strapped to her thigh. Her upper half was adorned a long gray vest that tied around the small of her waist, singeing in her slender figure. Sakura's famous bubblegum tresses reached slightly past her shoulder while her facial features showed more maturity and strength.

'_I can't believe I'm finally coming back.'_

'_**Oh yeah, real exciting,' **_her inner voice replied sarcastically back to her. _**'Let's throw a party and get naked. Then while we're at it we can ride the ponies that will be at our welcome back party.'**_

Sakura smirked outwardly at her innered's childish antics. _'Well, glad to see someone's in a good mood this morning.'_

'_**Har, har, bitch. I don't know why you're getting so excited. We might not even be let back in.'**_

The pinkette sighed as she ran her gloved fingers through her vibrant locks, _'You're so damn negative. At least try and be hopeful about the situation.'_

'_**Fine, but if it goes poorly don't come crying to me.'**_

Sakura let out a short laugh, _'It's not like I can count on you for cheering up anyways.'_

As she walked the familiar dirt path that led to the front gates of the village she glanced around the trees the covered most of the sun that was shining down over the trail.

"The trees have gotten taller," she spoke allowed to no one in particular as a soft breeze flew through the air, letting streams of light shine through the leaves and play across her pale skin.

When she glanced down the path once more she noticed the tall gates that held her home village not far in front of her. Once she was within ten feet of the gates, she paused and took in a calming breath before she walked those last ten feet.

Sakura had masked her chakra a considerable length away from the village, so she wasn't surprised when neither of the gate guards looked up to her form when she halted at the entrance. Probably assuming she was just a civilian.

"Name and purpose?" she heard Izumo question evenly as his eyes, as well as Kotetsu's, remained down at the bingo book at the post they were seated at.

Sakura let out a light sigh as she placed a hand on her cocked hip, "I've been gone for two years and that's the welcome back I get? How cold."

The men's eyes immediately snapped up to the female form in front of them and could only stare at her in shock.

"Sakura-san," Kotetsu whispered astounded at her form standing only a few feet away from their own.

She gave them one of her famously sweet smiles, "Kotetsu, Izumo, it's nice to see you both after so long. It's also nice to see that you're not under orders to kill me on sight."

"Of course not, Sakura-san," Izumo replied quickly as he and his partner walked over to her slightly shorter form. "We received no such orders."

"That's a relief then," she told them quietly as they saw her relax slightly before looking up at them. "I wonder if you guys could take me to the Hokage's office. I don't want to overstep my boundaries and show up unannounced and by myself."

"Sure thing, Sakura-san," Kotetsu replied as he summoned a near by shinobi to take their places. "Shall we go?"

Sakura gave them another genuine smile, "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

As Sakura walked down the bustling streets of Konoha with Izumo on one side and Kotetsu on the other side, she couldn't help but feel normal once again. Both of the gate guards didn't ask too many questions about her long absence and they held light conversation as they walked. The pinkette glanced around the busy streets, seeing some people she recognized and some she didn't.

"It's Sakura-sama!" she heard a young voice yell to her right. Her emerald eyes turned to see a group of young children between the ages of five and eight that she remembered had looked up to her when she was working back at the hospital. The children began to run over to her much taller form.

"She's back!"

"Sakura-sama!"

The popular pinkette bent her knees and crouched in front of the excited Konoha children as they stood in front of her with animated emotions, "Well hello everyone. My, my you guys have grown so much!"

"Sakura-sama we knew you would come back!" one of the little girls told her energetically with one of the largest smiles on her face.

"Well of course," she told the little girl softly with a warm smile gracing her features as she looked around the group. "I have to see you guys grow up to be big strong shinobis of the hidden leaf. Plus, who's going to take care of you at the hospital when you get hurt training?"

"Sakura-sama, where did you go?" one of the little boys asked. "You were gone for such a long time!"

A small pang of guilt hit her heart as she stared into the little boy's big green eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't here, but I had to go away for a little while. But don't worry, I'm back now."

"We missed you Sakura-sama," another little girl said as she moved in to hug the pink haired medic around her slender neck, making the other children follow suit and latch onto her slim figure.

Sakura wrapped her arms slowly around the group of children that were currently making her want to cry with their talk of missing her.

As the children released her, she slowly stood up and looked down upon them with a sweet smile, "I have to go meet with the Hokage right now, but I promise you will see me soon."

"Awwwwww," the group of children whined making Sakura and the two shinobi smile at the group.

"See you later, Sakura-sama!" one of the boys spoke with a wave as she, Kotetsu, and Izumo made their way to the large tower. Sakura gave the children one last wave before facing forward once more.

"You were greatly missed, Sakura-san," Izumo told her with a small smile.

"It seems that way," she replied quietly with a small smile still lingering on her features.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk facing the large bay window that faced out over the city. She heard a knock at her door and let out a sigh, "Enter."

She heard the door creak open, "Tsunade-sama, there is someone here that wishes to have a word with you," her dark haired assistant informed her as she stood in the doorway.

"Tell them I'm unavailable."

"Um, ma'am, I think you'll want to take this," Shizune retorted quietly.

The busty blonde let out another sigh, "Fine. Send them in. But this better be important, Shizune."

"I assure you, it is," her quite voice spoke before she closed the door behind her.

A few moments later another knock sounded at her office door.

"Enter."

"Hokage-sama," Kotetsu greeted. "We have someone here for you."

"What is with all of this beating around the bush?" the Hokage questioned irritably as she began to sin her chair around as she gazed at the people in her office. "This person-"

Tsunade's words halted in her throat as she stared at the fourth person in the room.

"Sakura," she whispered quietly as she slowly rose from her chair.

"They probably didn't tell you because you would never believe them even if they tried to tell you," her previous apprentice spoke quietly with hardly any emotion in her flawless features.

The blonde looked at her student sadly before clearing her throat, "That will be all gentlemen. Return to your post."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

And in a flash, the two women were left alone.

"You're back," the Hokage finally spoke in a hushed tone. "Sakura, I'm-"

"I don't want your apologies until I get some answers," she cut off her mentor with a firm tone.

'_**Oh being a bitch now. I like it.'**_

Tsunade remained silent as she took in the appearance of the girl she considered a daughter. The girl that she knew she hurt more than she ever thought she could.

"I don't want any lies, or any of this 'I can't disclose that information' nonsense," her apprentice spoke bravely once more. "I deserve to know."

The brown eyed leader let out a sigh as she moved around her desk to lean against the front of it. "I want you to know, that I regret the choice I made two years ago. But I also want you to know, that it was going to happen regardless."

"And why was that?"

"Because the council is corrupt, Sakura," she answered back. "My decisions are being watched as well as judged. It was not my idea, but some of the council member's idea to send you away."

"But _why_?" the pinkette questioned desperately as she dug her nailing into the flesh of her palm. "I've never done anything wrong."

"That is true, and I'm sorry I couldn't explain anything to you before," her mentor apologized softly. "But the reason you were exiled from the village hidden in the leaves was because, as I'm sure you realize, the council began to see you as a threat towards the safety of this village."

"But that's _absurd_!" Sakura commented fiercely as her emerald orbs sparked with fire. "I have never done _anything_ that would put this village in danger. As a matter a fact, I was a helping asset to the village. I ran the damn hospital and was the head medic for Kami's sake! _Why? _Do you understand what I went through because of _this_?"

"I don't understand," the Hokage told her sadly. "And apologizing to you millions of times will never help me understand."

"What is the real reason?" her seething apprentice questioned.

"The real reason?"

"It was the Akatsuki, wasn't it?" the pinkette asked as she hung her head slightly and let out a short venomous laugh. "I knew it. I _knew_ it."

"Did you make contact with them while you were gone?" Tsunade asked the younger girl, her tone taking a slightly serious turn.

Sakura let out a snort as she moved over to lean up against one of the walls by the bay window, "On plenty occasions. But more recently, I'm sure I've greatly pissed them off."

"Did you fight any of them?" her shishou questioned carefully.

"Yes."

"Did you kill any of them?"

"_Yes_."

"Who?"

"Konan," the green eyed medic replied with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, "Their leader's partner."

"How long ago?" the older woman asked with an impressed glint in her eyes.

"A couple months, maybe three or so," the pinkette told her. "It happened by coincidence actually; one that ended in her death."

"Have you made contact with any of them since that time?" the busty woman questioned as she sat on top of her wooden desk.

"Not in person, but I did see them on the borders of fire country in a small village I was staying in," her apprentice explained. "But they turned around and went the opposite way when they didn't find anything they were looking for."

"So they have no leads on where you are?"

"I'm not stupid, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura told her mentor quietly as she looked up to meet her brown eyes. "I always cover my tracks. It's why they haven't found me for so long."

The Hokage remained silent as she gazed sadly at her student.

Sakura finally let out a sigh, breaking the silence once more, "I understand if you still don't want me to stay. With the evidence I just gave you, I'm not really making my case to allow myself to stay with the Akatsuki obviously after me, but I thought you _deserved_ to know the truth."

The blonde understood the underlying meaning in her words. She deserved to know as much as Sakura has when she was exiled.

"I want you to stay, Sakura," Tsunade told the female quietly. "But with the Akatsuki so actively trying to get to you, we have to keep you on the down low. I want to have you here as much as the next person, but if the Akatsuki move to attack the village, something will have to be done."

"Understood."

"Welcome back, Sakura," Tsunade told the pinkette with a small smile as she moved to hug the petit ninja.

"It's good to be back," Sakura whispered back to her mother figure.

* * *

Once Sakura left the Hokage tower, she knew exactly where she had to go.

Tsunade informed her of where she could locate her old team, since they luckily were not on a mission. As she walked down the streets receiving stares of astonishment as well as friendly smiles and waves from the villagers, she would send back a sweet smile and wave at the people she recognized.

As she got closer to the training grounds, she heard what sounded like a bark coming from behind her. When she turned around, she saw Akamaru's large form running at top speed towards her own.

"Akamaru!" Sakura squealed in delight as she bent down slightly and rapped her arms around the loving animal's neck.

The beige dog wagged his tail happily as he licked her face in excitement. Sakura couldn't hold back a giggle at the dog's antics as she loving scratched him in his favorite spot behind his ear, "I missed you too, boy. Where's Kiba?"

As if on cue, she heard the dog trainer's voice calling out for the dog before he turned to corner to see his partner cuddled up to the long lost pinkette.

"Sakura," he whispered as he halted and stared at the female standing before him.

He in front of her in an instant, pulling her tightly to his chest with one hand in her hair, while the other placed itself on the small of her back. "Sakura," he whispered into her hair once more.

"Kiba," she mumbled into his muscular chest as she took in his rustic sent while her arms wrapped around his abdomen. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Sakura," her told her. "Everyone did."

"And I'm sorry that everyone was worried."

"You have no reason to apologize to anyone, Sakura," the brunette whispered into her hair as he held her closer, loving the feeling of her returned warmth in his arms. "I'm just sorry we couldn't help you at all."

"It wasn't something I could ask for help with," she replied as she looked back up into his dark brown eyes. "It's so good to see you again, Kiba."

"Likewise, babe. Likewise," he retorted with his famous smirk. "Where were you headed before my mangy mutt attacked you?"

Akamaru just yipped happily and continued to wag his tail at the comment causing Sakura to laugh lightly. "I have to go see my team," she old him as she laid her forehead against his muscular chest and he sensed the worry in her voice.

"It'll be fine," he told her. "They will be shocked, but happy as well."

"Thanks, Kiba," she replied as she looked up at his handsome face once more. "Once I see everyone, I'd like to catch up with you if you have the time."

"Sure thing, Sakura," the dog trainer answered back as he pulled her in for one more hug before shooing her away towards her old training field.

The pinkette heard her old team members before she could see them as the sounds of rigorous training fluttered into her ears. In that moment, she was nervous to see them even though Kiba told her it would be fine.

'_But what if it's not?'_ she asked herself. _'What if they hate me? What if Naruto hates me? I…I can't cope with that.'_

'_**You'll never know unless you go and find out. So get out there.'**_

And with her innered's wise words, she stepped onto the back area of the training field where she saw Naruto and Sai sparring, while Kakashi and Yamato watched carefully from the opposite side of the field.

'_Here it goes.'_

No one noticed her approach through the trees at first because she still hadn't unmasked her chakra, but the second she stepped out of the trees Kakashi stood straight up from his previously lounged position against the tree.

Yamato noticed Kakashi's gaze and turned to look only to have a similar look on his face.

"Sakura."

Naruto and Sai quickly halted their fighting when they heard the name Yamato whispered. There she was in all her wonderful glory. Their lost teammate stood at the opposite end of the field with a small smile showing on her perfect lips. She was perfect.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as he panted from his training.

"I'm back," she spoke barely loud enough to here as her teammates could see the anxiety in her emerald eyes.

In an instant Naruto appeared before her and pulled her into the tightest hug she had ever received, but she didn't care. She quickly returned his hug with almost equal force as she buried her head in the crook of the tan male's neck.

"Naruto," she whispered as her arms tightened around his neck and one brushed into his blonde hair. "I'm _so sorry_. I-"

"Stop," his voice interrupted her as he held her tighter. "Stop it, Sakura-chan."

"Naruto, I just-"

"Don't apologize. Don't you _ever_ apologize about not being here," her blonde friend whispered firmly. "_I'm _the one who's sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, Sakura-chan."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Naruto. None of you do."

"But we do, Sakura-chan!" the Kyuubi container argued. "You had to go through all of that all by yourself and we couldn't help you. We left you _alone_. You were alone because of _us_."

"There was nothing you guys could have done," she told him softly, still letting her heartwarming smile play across her lips as she placed a hand on his whiskered cheek. "I'm fine, Naruto. Really."

"Dickless, let go of the Hag," Sai's voice sounded from behind them as he walked over to the pinkette. "She would like the chance to hug a real man now."

"Shut up, Sai! We all know that I'm more of a man than anyone here!"

Sakura let out a laugh that made her team members smile at the melodious sound.

Naruto reluctantly released his best friend as she moved to pull Sai in a snug embrace, "Nice to see that you missed me, Sai."

"Of course, ugly," he replied with a small genuine smile of his own.

"Can't say I'm happy that your nicknames for me are still around, but I guess I can't complain," she told him with a short laugh as she lightly brushed her fingers through his ink black hair.

As she moved away from Sai, she turned to Kakashi who she knew was smiling under his dark blue mask. "Welcome back, Sakura," he spoke evenly as he wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"It's good to be back, Kakashi."

Lastly, she moved quickly to Yamato with a smile on her face as they shared a hug as well as a wordless conversation.

"Time to celebrate!" Naruto chanted as he moved back over to his pink haired teammate and pulled her into his side.

"What are we celebrating?" Sakura questioned as she and her team began to walk towards the city.

Kakashi smiled under the fabric of his mask, "Your long awaited return."

* * *

As Sakura sat in a local restaurant surrounded by all of her friends that she had missed dearly over the two years she was gone, she couldn't help but smile at the bustling group.

Ino and Chouji were sitting farther down the crowded table conversing amongst themselves with Ino would add her input in others conversations that she would find interest in. When Sakura saw her friend when they arrived, she had cried tears of joy knowing that she had returned. She also informed Sakura that she and Chouji were engaged to be married in a few months and practically begged Sakura to be her maid of honor; which the pinkette agreed to quickly.

Hinata and Shino were at the table as well. They had been married for about a year and Sakura sincerely apologized for not being at the wedding. Hinata, of course, told her not to worry but asked her a favor in return.

"Anything Hinata," Sakura told the dark haired friend in front of her.

"I…I want you to be the one to deliver my baby, Sakura," the Hyuga spoke hesitantly as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Deliver your baby? You're having a baby?" Sakura asked her friend with an ecstatic smile spreading across her. "I would be honored, Hinata!"

Sakura pulled her friend into a friendly hug before she pulled back to glance down to her stomach and then back into Hinata's pale eyes, "How far along are you?"

"Three months," she replied with a small smile as Shino came up behind her and placed a hand on her stomach.

Sakura smiled back at the couple as she left them alone. The last couple at the table was Tenten and Lee, who were both still just in the dating stage saying they were both too busy with missions to have time to settle down at the moment.

As Sakura finished talking to Tenten and Lee, she noticed their last team member walk through the door and meet her gaze. She sent him a small smile, and he returned it with a rare one of his own as he moved over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome back, Sakura," he whispered.

"I missed you, Neji," she told him with a short laugh as she hugged him tighter.

"Same to you, Sakura," the Hyuga prodigy retorted as he glanced down. "I do hope you've kept up with your training. We are long overdue for a nice sparring session."

"I agree."

Soon after Neji arrived, Kiba showed up and gave her a friendly hug while Akamaru gave her face a nice lick. Shikamaru showed up not long after Kiba and held her in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything to help you," he told her.

"It wasn't something you could help me with, Shika," she replied as they moved to sit at the bar and order herself a drink. "But you do have the right to know something."

"And what would that be?"

The pinkette let out a sigh as she brushed a hand through her pink tresses, "The Akatsuki are active, and becoming more active by every passing day."

"Tch," Shikamaru sounded in displeasure. "What are they after?"

"Me, for the time being," she replied as she took a drink. "There is a possibility that may change over time though."

"So that's why you were gone?" he asked as he leaned his back against the bar.

She nodded as the duo moved back to sit down at the long table with the rest of her friends. As they were all getting situated Genma, Gai, Anko, and even Kurenai made an appearance.

"Let's have a toast!" Naruto exclaimed as he held up his glass and turned to the pinkette seated next to him. "To Sakura-chan!"

"To Sakura!"

The medic raised her glass as well as she gazed down the table at all the smiles directed her way.

"Thank you guys."

* * *

"Akatsuki," a deep voice called through his ring. "Assemble."

Seconds later, two figures and six holograms appeared in their leader's office.

"You insolent fools continue to fail me," their leader's voice spoke darkly from his position in the room. "I give you a simple task of locating and capturing one kunoichi, and you can't even do that."

"The bitch is a lot more difficult than we fucking thought she was," one of the members spoke.

"I don't care how skilled she is, _Hidan_. Her defeat over Sasori as well as Konan is sufficient evidence of that."

"I prefer not to be reminded of such events," a voice spoke from their holographic form.

"Then you shouldn't have let yourself be defeated so easily, Sasori," the leader retorted.

The puppet master remained silent, although the members knew he was scowling. The room remained quiet as the members realized the dangerous mood their leader was in. "Does anyone know her current location?"

No one spoke up.

"Itachi. Wasn't it your responsibility to keep tabs on her?"

"Hai, Leader-sama. Unfortunately after her battle with Konan, we lost all trace of her," the Uchiha responded in his hologram form.

"So we have no leads to her where-a-bouts?"

"No, sir."

"I expect you insolent fools to change that quickly. Your new mission is solely to locate Sakura Haruno. Dismissed."

'_You may have the upper hand now, cherry blossom, but have no fear. We will be sure to change that shortly.'_

* * *

So so so so so so so so sorry about the long period of time that I didn't update. I hope I didn't lose your support as readers. I promise to be more active in my updates in the future! I apologize again, but I hope you enjoyed what I have written. Since I took so long, I'll give you a little hint to the next chapter.

HINT: Sleepover at Sakura's house. No girls allowed! Besides Sakura that is

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


	8. Times like these

Sooooo sorry for the delay, but if you want to know what has been going on you can check my profile or send me a message. I don't mind answering questions. But anyways, things are heating uppppppp! And as promised, there will be a sleepover scene in this chapter for my horribly delayed updating. Also, I hit the 100 review mark on this story. YAY! Thank you to those wonderful people that inspire me to write: Clearly Emily, SasoLOVE111, ..CHoMP., DevilToBeLoved, XionNight, xoulblade, Lungs, Sakura Haruno ROCKS17, Lady Icicle, CrazySakuraHarunoXD, wingchan7, KaiandApple, pacchiri cherii, animemusicnut, BloodyRose, Gin Kitsune 13, LilithiaRW, catty12, pein's naughty girl, Weasle-Chan, Lozbii, Vesper Chan, Coolio, TDI-Ryro-Eclares, Little Miss. Cloud, kokkilamb01, thedoggydog2, jowilleatyuh, garraATEmyCOOKIES, hana-chan2.0, Don'..Me, SakuraPhoneix13,

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

DISCLAIMER:As always, I have no ownership over Naruto.

RECAP:

"_I don't care how skilled she is, _Hidan_. Her defeat over Sasori as well as Konan is sufficient evidence of that."_

"_I prefer not to be reminded of such events," a voice spoke from their holographic form._

"_Then you shouldn't have let yourself be defeated so easily, Sasori," the leader retorted. _

_The puppet master remained silent, although the members knew he was scowling. The room remained quiet as the members realized the dangerous mood their leader was in. "Does anyone know her current location?" _

_No one spoke up._

"_Itachi. Wasn't it your responsibility to keep tabs on her?"_

"_Hai, Leader-sama. Unfortunately after her battle with Konan, we lost all trace of her," the Uchiha responded in his hologram form._

"_So we have no leads to her where-a-bouts?"_

"_No, sir."_

"_I expect you insolent fools to change that quickly. Your new mission is solely to locate Sakura Haruno. Dismissed."_

'You may have the upper hand now, cherry blossom, but have no fear. We will be sure to change that shortly.'

* * *

Ch.8 Times like these

After spending hours catching up with her friends, Sakura decided that at the point when it began to reach into the early hours of the next day, it was past time for her return home.

"Naruto, do you still happen to have that spare key to my apartment?" Sakura questioned as she stood from her seat, stretching her arms above her head.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied as he whipped the key out of one of his orange pockets and handed it to her with a wide smile spreading across his whiskered cheeks. "I thought you may need it eventually so I ran home to get it for you."

"Such a gentleman," Sakura replied softly with a small smile pulling at her lips before she turned back to her friends. "Sorry to cut this visit short. I know I still have a lot to catch up on."

"There'll be other times, forehead," Ino told her as she and Chouji moved over to her standing form and gave her friendly hugs.

Sakura moved around the room, thanking everyone for coming out to see her. As the pinkette turned to leave, she noticed Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji waiting for her at the exit.

"You guys aren't sick of me yet?" she questioned as she exited the building with her male friends close behind her.

"Not at all, babe," Kiba told her with a smirk as he moved next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders as they continued their journey to Sakura's apartment. "Besides, we don't want you to go back to a lonely apartment."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," Naruto spoke up with his usually warm smile. "So we're staying the night. Hope you don't mind!"

"Even if I did, Naruto, you'd still stay in my house regardless," Sakura replied with a short laugh as she shot the blonde a smile.

As the group reached the front door of Sakura's apartment, they stood behind the pinkette as she slowly unlocked the front door and stepped into her previous place of residence. She looked around the dark apartment and let out a sigh. She noticed that it was relatively clean with no signs of dust, with everything in the way she remembered leaving it.

"I came over a couple times since you've been gone," Naruto spoke up quietly as he watched her move into her kitchen and run her feminine hands over her counters. "I just…didn't want it to look dead inside when you came back."

"Thank you, Naruto," she told her friend quietly before turning back to the group. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You guys can just make yourselves at home. In fact, some of your old clothes may still be in the guest room if you wanted to change."

Sakura gave her guests a smile as she made her way into her bedroom, where she also noticed the lack of dust, before she pulled out some old shorts and one of her friend's old shirts from her dresser and held it lovingly against her chest. She scurried over to the bathroom where she took a quick shower then changed before returning back to her living room. She found Naruto and Sai occupying the ends of her couch, leaving room for her to join them, while Shikamaru sat on the floor with his back resting against the couch as Neji and Kiba occupied the two chairs on either sides of the couch.

The pinkette made her way over to the couch, where she stretched herself across her team member's laps; laying her head on Naruto's and her legs across Sai's. She felt Naruto's fingers combed through her damp hair lovingly while Sai traced absent minded patterns into her smooth calf, as if he were painting a picture.

Sakura let one of her hands hang over Naruto's knees as she copied his actions into Shikamaru's hair. The Shogi master let out a sigh as she pulled out the tie that held back his thick locks. "I think this would be better suited to someone like Ino, you troublesome woman."

"Perhaps," she replied as she ran a hand through his hair making him look slightly over his right shoulder to gaze at her serene features. He let out a sigh and let her continue her task as they all sat in a comfortable silence as some of the Jounin began to doze off. About an hour later after light conversation about the medic's absence, Sakura, Neji, and Shikamaru were the only ones still awake.

"Sakura," Shikamaru's voice called out quietly. "I know this is probably the last thing you want to talk about, but I'd like to hear about the Akatsuki. You said they have been active in trying to capture you the past two years. What do you know that we don't?"

The pinkette let out a small sigh as she gazed up at her blonde teammate who had dozed off with his head lulled onto his shoulder as one of his hands had found hers in his sleep. "I'm assuming they want me for my medical abilities and or because of the relationship I have with Naruto. Wherever I went, they weren't far behind. About three months ago, I killed one of their members and since then they haven't been able to locate me."

"Who did you kill?" Neji asked quietly from his spot in the near by chair.

"Konan, the leader's partner," Sakura told them.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura and her opponent were both panting heavily as they faced each other in the now destroyed forest. The pinkette knew that she, as well at the woman across from her, were both reaching the dangerously low levels of their chakra and the battle would soon be over._

"_Why is it so important for you to catch me?" Sakura questioned between pants as she began healing the broken ribs on her right side. "Why are you _so_ persistent on ruining my life? Hm?"_

_The woman with the purple hair just continued to let out heavy breaths and hold her injured arm to her chest as she watched Konoha's previous medic with hate and determination bottled up in her expressive jade eyes. She stayed silent for a few moments until a small smile appeared across her bloodied lips. "It was never my intention to ruin your life, Haruno-san."_

_Sakura let out a brisk laugh as she continued to take in deep breaths, "Then what _was_ your intention?"_

"_I had no intentions, Haruno-san," the woman spoke as she looked down at the ground. "I was just following orders."_

_She lunged at Sakura once more who was ready for her attack when it came. The female Akatsuki member performed a previously used attack as she formed her arm into a sword with her paper techniques. Sakura knew she had just enough chakra for a final power-filled attack. When Konan came towards her, she dodged the blade and sent a chakra scalpel towards her heart. _

_Sakura knew she was successful when she saw the woman dressed in red clouds fall to the dirt floor, clutching her chest in pain as she coughed out blood that ran down her pale chin. Her breath became shallower as the pinkette proceeded to crouch down, holding her hand into another scalpel near the woman's neck as she gazed into her eyes._

"_Are you going to give me any information, or would you rather me just end it for you now?" Sakura's voice spoke calmly as her eyes remained unreadable to the paper expert._

"_You would-" she paused as she let out a pained cough and let more blood slide down to her chin, "do that when you could let me die slowly?"_

"_I could walk away now, if you'd rather. I have no difficulty doing so."_

_Konan let out a choked laugh as she let a small smile pull at her lips. Sakura saw that she was fading as her eyes started to flutter close. "Now I finally understand what Pein sees in you. You really are…quite an amazing woman, Haruno-san."_

_And those were the Akatsuki member's last words as her body went limp and her eyes fell closed leaving Sakura to think about her words._

_-End Flashback-_

"So what now?" Neji questioned quietly.

Sakura let out a tired sigh as she slowly sat up from her lounged position across her couch and teammates. Subconsciously, Naruto felt her movements and didn't like the fact that her warmth was moving away from him, so he reached out and wrapped his muscled arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, nuzzling his face into her hair before falling back into a deep sleep.

The pinkette rolled her eyes as she let a smile grace her features before turning her attention back to the two ANBU members in front of her.

"Now I believe they are going to continue to search for me. I do worry that the talk of my return will reach them eventually making them come here, but if that were the case I'm not sure what their plan of action would be."

"The possibility that they will declare war as to be taken into account with this situation," Neji retorted as he leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

"I fully understand this," Sakura replied evenly to her pale eyed friend. "But I don't want to think about that right now. If the time comes, and the Akatsuki do declare war against Konoha, I will leave again so I don't put the village in danger. That way they can take their war else where."

"Or you could stay and we can partake in the battle that has been long overdue with their organization," Shikamaru added as he moved to the space that now was given on the couch due to Sakura's new position.

"If you guys think it would be better for me to leave the village, I want you to be honest with me," she whispered as her apple eyes glanced towards the ground.

"No one wants that, Sakura," Neji replied quietly after a short pause. "But we do have to consider all possibilities when it comes to what the elders as well as Danzou are going to have to say about your return."

"Do either of you know when they're going to meet with Tsunade?"

"Seeing that your return is big news within the village in just a matter of hours, I'm assuming that he'll be storming into the Hokage's office first thing tomorrow morning," Shikamaru told her as he let an amused smirk form at his words.

"I really hope he has a heart attack from the shock," the pinkette whispered with a small smile as she snuggled into the future Hokage and fell into a much needed sleep surrounded by her friends.

'_I'm home.'_

* * *

"Tsunade this is absolutely unacceptable!"

"What is?" The blonde Hokage questioned to the angered group standing in front of her desk. "The fact that I'm going against your wishes? Or the part where Danzou stomped into my office like an upset child?"

"You insolent brat," Danzou hissed as he tried to calm his ever growing temper. "You have gone behind the council's back on multiple accounts in just one day! You're not fit to be the leader of the village, you spoiled woman."

"Danzou," one of the elders commanded in meaning of silence. "That is quite enough."

"The real reason we're here is to discuss the obvious, Tsunade," the other elder spoke up as Danzou let out a huff of frustration. "Why have you let Sakura Haruno return to the village without consulting us before hand?"

Tsunade clasped her hands together and rested her chin upon them as she gazed at the three highly acclaimed members of the village. "I will have you all know that I have never regretted taking my place as the Hokage of this village," she began as her hazel eyes slid shut as she released a short sigh before opening them once more to look at the three people in her office. "The thing I do regret, however, is the fact that I let someone else sway decisions that should have been my own. I regret letting you _poison_ my mind with these ridiculous excuses of what was best for the village. I regret exiling my _only_ student, who is like a _daughter_ to me, for two years when there was really no _valid_ reason too. And most of all, I regret ever agreeing on letting you _council _my choices. I am the Hokage of Konoha, and my rule is law. My decision is to let Sakura Haruno return to the village _permanently_."

The three respected elders stood in silence; Danzou looking like he was about to burst with anger. One of the elders let out a sigh before speaking up once more.

"As you wish, Tsunade."

"Now leave my office, and do not bring this matter up with me again."

As the unwanted guest began to leave, Danzou turned towards the blonde. "You are going to regret this, Tsunade. Mark my words."

"And you are going to regret ever trying to ruin what this village is, _Danzou_. You mark _my_ words."

Danzou gave her a blank expression before leaving the room and shutting the door harshly behind him. Tsunade let out a sigh as she began to massage her temples, "I need a drink."

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast foods filling her small abode. Stretching out her limbs and feeling a few satisfying crack, her eyes fluttered open and greeted her with the sight of her teammates and friends asleep in various placed around her living room.

Smiling at the sight, she noticed that everyone was beginning to wake up for the same reason she did. Sensing the familiarity of the three chakra signatures that were cooking up a storm in her kitchen, she couldn't help but continue to smile.

Sliding out of Naruto's grasp, she moved quietly over to the kitchen where Kakashi, Yamato, and Genma stood preparing an assortment of foods for themselves as well as everyone else who had stayed at Sakura's house the previous night.

"If I would have known that my return home came with complimentary breakfast the next morning, I would have come home sooner," the pinkette joked as she leaned against the archway that lead to the kitchen.

"I can list off a few more things that could follow with a complimentary breakfast," Genma purred seductively as he moved over to stand next to the green eyed medic, pulling her into his side.

"I don't doubt that for a second with a mind like yours, Genma," retorted as she tried to repress a giggle at the brunette's familiar flirtatious antics.

"Genma," Kakashi called out in a warning tone as he moved to pull his previous student away from his womanizer of a friend. "Don't even think about it."

Sakura let out a short laugh as she hugged Kakashi's side, laying her head slightly against his muscular chest, "Oh, how I've missed your bantering, but we have other people in my living room who would not approve of such talk. How much longer until this _wonderful_ meal is finished?"

"Give us five or ten minutes, Sakura," Yamato spoke up as he gave her a small smile. "That is, if these two behave themselves and actually help me like they said they would."

Sakura moved to pull away from her former sensei, but was pulled back by her wrist into a warm embrace. The pinkette let out a sweet laugh as she hugged him shortly before pulling away and moving back into her living room to wake the rest of her friends. Seeing that Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai had woken up on their own, the pinkette turned towards Kiba who was asleep in one of her chairs.

Moving over to the piece of furniture, she bent over slightly while she brushed one of her hands lightly through his chocolate tresses while her mouth was positioned by his ear. "Kiba," she called out softly. "Wake up."

She felt his hand shoot out and grasp her wrist lightly while he pulled her body to fit into his lap. His nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck as he let out a tired laugh, "I've been awake, _Sakura_. I just faked it so I could get you to come over here."

"You are such a pain," she answered with a giggle as he held her close. She moved her mouth back over to his ear once more, "This is the only time I'll let you get away with doing something like this. You know that, right?"

"Don't hate me if I continue to try," the brunette replied with a confident smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around her slim waist.

"Kiba, I suggest you let go of Sakura now," Neji's voice instructed as he glared at the dog lover who was much too close to Sakura.

"Pull the stick out of your ass, Hyuga," Kiba mumbled into Sakura's bubblegum tresses. "Why would I want to move from this extremely satisfying position?"

"Because if you don't within the next ten seconds, Naruto might try to rip your head off when he sees you holding his teammate so lovingly," the lavender eyed male replied, smirking inwardly at the violent thought of Naruto attacking Kiba. And if Naruto didn't, he sure as hell would.

"Neji makes a valid point, Kiba," Shikamaru added. "You might want to move away from her."

In that moment, they heard the blonde groan as he inhaled the smell of the air and stretched out his limbs. Of course the smell of food would wake him up. Letting out a yawn, he lazily opened his tired cerulean eyes and looked out in front of his relaxed position.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" he mumbled quietly as he stifled another large yawn and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You're in trouble now," Sakura whisper to Kiba in a sing-song voice as her perfect lips pulled into a playful smirk.

Naruto ran a tan hand through his blonde hair as he turned slightly to his right to find Kiba holding the woman in question in his lap; much to close for comfort.

"Kiba-teme!" he shouted towards his dark haired friend as he stood abruptly from his pink haired teammate's couch. "Let go of Sakura-chan right now!"

"No way, Naruto," Kiba shot back as he nuzzled his face into Sakura's neck, inhaling the flowery scent that made his eye lids flutter slightly in delight. "I haven't seen her in forever and you hogged her on the couch last night."

"You let go of her right now, mutt, or I'll go all Rasengan on your ass!" Naruto threatened as he five feet away from chair that sat Kiba and Sakura.

Before the brunette could retort with some less than polite comment, Sakura slipped stealthily from his grasp and appeared in front of her blonde teammate. Balancing up on her tip toes, she gave him a peck on the cheek before walking over to the kitchen.

She looked back over her shoulder with a smile, noticing the obvious shock at her sheer speed when she escaped from Kiba's grasp. "Are you boys just going to sit there, or are you going to come and eat breakfast?"

Shikamaru let a small smile tug at his lips as the males moved to follow behind their newly returned friend.

Their Sakura was _back_.

* * *

As months passed in the village, things began to fall into the pattern that they had over two years ago. Sakura was returned to her position as head of Konoha's hospital and regained her rank as a shinobi in the village hidden in the leaves.

Currently, Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office to give her an update of the medical staff, high priority patients, and the hospital in general. It really was nice to have her job back, and even though she was busy, she didn't mind it. She told everyone that she was making up for lost time; which she was.

'_Once I speak with Tsunade, I have to train with Neji, meet with Shikamaru about his last mission, and meet up with the team for dinner,' _the pinkette mused to herself as she walked the path to the famous Hokage tower.

'_**Its nice to have a schedule and be needed again, isn't it?'**_

Sakura let a smile grace her features as she reached the building and walked up the steps that led to Tsunade's office.

'_It really is.'_

Knocking on the large door and hearing permission to enter, Sakura opened the door and entered into her mentor's office. "Tsunade shishou," Sakura greeted with a small smile as she handed a stack of paper to the blonde leader. "I have all the reports you requested from the hospital on the patients as well as the staff."

"Go ahead, Sakura."

"All the files I gave you are those of the high priority patients that you instructed me to research upon my return, all of which are cured or on their way to recovery," the medic began as she couldn't help but show a small amount of satisfaction behind her words. "As for the staff, they have all been evaluated and new medics are currently in the process of being trained. I have written down my suggestions for nurses who I believe either need to be transferred or fired, and the doctors who need to be reassessed in their positions."

Tsunade smiled as she crossed her arms over her ample chest and leaned back into her chair, "I am very impressed, Sakura. You've solved all the cases the other doctors could not and caught up on everything built up over your two year absence in a matter of months."

"Thank you, shishou."

"Everyone is very glad to have you back, especially me," she told her student with a smile. "No one else bothers to help their own Hokage with some simple paperwork."

"Oh, the nerve of some people," Sakura replied with a light laugh at her mentors underlying tone. "Was there anything else you needed, shishou?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming Chuunin exams," the Hokage began. "It will be taking place in Suna this year, and since I'm the Hokage, I'm obligated to attend. The actual exams will be in two weeks which is when I will be leaving. Since Naruto is still in training and I don't quite trust him to be in charge of an entire village while I'm gone, I'm going to leave the village in Kakashi's charge for the few days that I'm gone. I want you to assist him during this time. Unfortunately, Danzou will be remaining in the village during this time and I assume he will be pinning to take over while I'm away."

"You want me to keep an eye on him then?" Sakura questioned.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," Tsunade responded as she stood from her desk and walked slowly over to the back windows of her office and looked across the vast land that was her city. "But I want you to be very careful about it. He already knows that I'm onto him. I don't need him questioning my motives any more than he already is."

"Understood."

"You should also know that there will be many shinobi attending this event in Suna, so there will be a short supply of ninja here and there will be a minimal amount of missions that we will be able to accept during that time."

"Is that safe?" the head medic inquired as she moved to stand next to her Hokage at the window, holding one of her wrists behind her back.

"We really don't have much of a choice at this point in time," Tsunade replied with a short sigh. "All of the Genin and their sensei's must attend as well as myself and my advisors, other ninjas who need to participate to receive higher ranks, those who have been asked to be proctors, and the support that we are requested to take from the village."

"That is an awfully long list."

"You're telling me," she replied with a sigh as she turned to look at her apprentice. "Can I count on you?"

"Of course, shishou."

"Thank you, Sakura. Now get out of here," she told the pinkette with a small smirk. "I hear you have a date with the Hyuga then Nara. You're a busy, busy girl."

"_Shishou_!" Sakura protested. "They are _not _dates. I'm going to train with Neji and have a strategy meeting with Shikamaru."

"_Sure_. That's what you kids are calling it these days."

Sakura rolled her apple colored eyes as she moved towards the exit of the room, "They're not dates, shishou."

"Yeah, yeah, but you want them to be," the blonde replied as she smirked at the woman over her shoulder. "Have fun, Sakura."

'_She's impossible.'_

* * *

"It seems the Chuunin exams are rapidly approaching, my lord."

"Yes, it does seem that way," the man hissed. "Is everything on schedule for the attack, Kabuto?"

"Yes, my lord. We will hit the leaf when they are at their weakest," the addressed man replied as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his thin nose.

"Perfect. It seems like it was just yesterday that I paid my dear village a visit," the man retorted with a dark chuckle before he turned to Kabuto. "Make sure Sasuke is informed."

The male nodded and disappeared from the room.

"Soon, Konoha. Soon."

* * *

Insert sigh of relief here. I am back, lovers! I am so sorry for my long absence once more. If you want to ask me about it, go for it. I don't mind telling you about my life if you want to hear about it. ANYWAYS! Thank you all for reading. ANNOUNCEMENTS: **1. **I will be updating all of my unfinished stories within the next month or two. **2. **I hope to have my DeidaraxSakura one-shot out really soon. **3. **If you haven't already taken the poll for the next one-shot, please do so. **4. **Need a BETA reader? Ok, I will. **5. **Remember to leave me some love. Love you all!


End file.
